Ash's epic journey
by ashxryuko27
Summary: after the crystal empire Ash is now having more journeys along with twilight and his friends changing others of their hearts, helping them face their fears with strong will and truth in his heart Ashxtwilight
1. Chapter 1

**Ash's epic journey**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Too Many Pinkie pies**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and My Little Pony friendship is magic i been saying it again I'm infinity Ash my I can't get in my account if you guys want to know other chapters there in my new account Ashxryuko27 and thank you for 295 reviews for rise of the lost prince now here is it's season 2 installment of Ash's epic journey where Ash's journey is still continues helping friends show others the wrong deeds they have done changing them to good even helps twilight discover her destiny but in this chapter Ash will have trouble with pinkie pies enjoy the chapter**

 **(** Ponyville)

At outside of ponyville was a familiar Alicorn his fur was tan has a black raven mane and tail also has a cutie mark looks like a pokeball with the sword to the middle that Alicorn was Ash Ketchum an half human, half Alicorn he was the lost prince of friendship till he lost his kingdom but has a great life at Kanto then won the Kalos league became a champion was now lying on the grass looking at the sun

"Ah, so peaceful here on the hilltop with a tree net to it my kind of spot" Ash said as he was enjoying his peaceful spot all of the sudden "Hi Ash!" Ash was been scared off his spot from his friend Pinkie Pie "Pinkie why you have to do that? said Ash who have got up "Couldn't help myself I love surprising everypony at ponyville including my bestest friend ever!" Pinkie shouted Ash then started to laugh

"Ok I admit you did surprised me" Ash then was ready to go

"Where are you going Ash?" said pinkie

"I have to meet up with Twilight she's going to teach me how to use magic I must not be Late" Ash has set his wings ready then he flew in same speed as rainbow dash

"Wait up Ash!" Pinkie was following Ash as he made it to ponyville he sees Twilight and spike getting started as she was using her magic to change an apple to something but failed

"Try Again, Twi. you can do it." said spike

"Phew' This spell's a toughie. But I feel Lucky this time." said Twilight

"You can say that again, Twilight" said Ash as Twilight turns around and sees Ash "Ash you made it" Twilight said as she nuzzle him "I never be late and spike's right try again" said Ash as twilight smiled then went back at the apple "One...Two..." her horn is glowing ready to change the apple until "Hi!" Pinkie pie pounce on her then her magic was misfire bouncing at every side and hits the bird

"Pinkie you should be careful you almost got hit" Ash said

"Ash is right Why'd you do that?" said Twilight

"Sorry 'cause hugs are funeriffic! especially when you throw one around a friend. Whatcha doin'?" said Pinkie

"Trying to turn that apple into an Orange." said Twilight

"But you kind of threw her aim off." said spike as they see a orange with wings flying pass them "Well they don't call them flying oranges for nothing" Ash said in the humor but sees the flying orange ridiculous "Ash I got your side set for you to start practicing your alicorn magic" Twilight shows Ash an strawberry "So I need to turn that strawberry to something?" said Ash

"Yes Ash you need to change it to a kiwi" said spike

"I can do that" said Ash

"wee! what a cute orange birdie! do me next twilight! Do me! do Me! " Pinkie was too excited till she bumped to Rarity

"Ohh! Rarity, want to see Twilight turn me into a orange? It's gonna be funna-Fun-Fun!" said pinkie while bouncing

"As fun as creating an Haute-couture ensemble that I just finished making? delightful, No?" Rarity removed her robe showing a dress she made

"It looks great Rarity" said Twilight looking at the dress then has one thing in her mind "If that dress was purple I can wear it to our moment between me and Ash" Twilight said in her mind imagining her and Ash dancing together in the moonlight "If that dress was purple I can see a very special mare wear it that can match her beauty to the moon" Ash said thinking the same way

"This is terrible" said pinkie

"I Admit It\s perhaps not my finest work, but I-" Rarity was cut off

"You had total, awesome, amazing fun, and I missed out on It?!" as pinkie bounce to Ash, Twilight and spike "What if there's more awesome amazing fun with friends happening somewhere in ponyville right now I'm missing out on, too?!" as pinkie left

"We weren't gonna turn her into a orange I swear!" said spike at outside of ponyville rainbow was whipping the cloud the Pinkie shown up "Hey, Rainbow Dash. Whatcha doin'?" said pinkie "This punk cloud got so heavy, it's making fog. Figure I'll thin this bad boy out so it floats back up." said Rainbow as pinkie jumped "OOh! Fun!" then she started to twirl

"Gotta go!" as the cloud was up and pinkie left

"Uh, thanks, Pinkie." said rainbow then there was Applejack with Applebloom carrying a wagon of apples

"Hey, Applejack. that looks like fun. can I join you?" Pinkie hops on the wagon "Net time, I'll pull you." then she leaves in full speed now there was Fluttershy having tea with her bunny angel

"Fluttershy!" as Fluttershy sees Pinkie panting "There...you...Are. doing...Anything...fun?" said pinkie

"Not especially." said Fluttershy

"Oh, good. fun is hard!" as pinkie faded Fluttershy takes her to a sofa with butterflies to relax "Feeling better, Pinkie" said Fluttershy as Pinkie wakes up Abso-tutely-Lutely! thanks for letting me rest in your butterfly grove while I get My Pinkie strength back." said Pinkie as the butterfly lands on her

"What are friends for?"

"That's just the thing! I've got so many wonderful friends having fun in every last corner of ponyville, I can't figure out how to keep up with it all. It's driving me even more coco-loco than usual!" said Pinkie

"I can promise to not do anything fun at all if that would help." said Fluttershy

"You are such a good friend." said Pinkie as Applejack appeared

"there you are pinkie. been looking everywhere for you, girl." said Applejack

"Hey Pinkie. got something fun planned this afternoon, thought you might want to know about it" said rainbow dash

"Heh. Well, I'll be an apple crisp. I'm here for the same reason" said Applejack

"This is perfect! Everyone will now bring their fun to me. Ha, this'll solve everything! Why didn't I think of that? " said Pinkie

"Actually, what I meant is after I'm done whipping up today's weather, I'll be chilling by the lake catching some rays. Wanna hang? " said Rainbow made Pinkie excited about it " I am sothere. Wheee" said Pinkie

" And my family's havin' a barn-raisin' this afternoon at Sweet Apple Acres" said Applejack

"And I'm also so there. Whee, whee" said Pinkie

"that's when I'll be at the swimming hole. Ah, well, doesn't matter. Whichever one you choose is okay with me. " said Rainbow as she left

"Me too" said Applejack

"Choose" as Pinkie went off need some help from one pony at the same spot Ash and Twilight are practicing the same spell "Remember Ash this spell is a little toughie you can get a hang of it" said Twilight as she sees Ash was more focus then he had succeeded turning a strawberry to a kiwi "Oh, boy I did it" Ash said Twilight couldn't believe he beat her of the spell Ash notice she's frustrated

"Twilight you can't succeed by that mood just stay calm and focus like I did" Ash said helping his marefriend

"Ok Ash just focus" Twilight was staying focus as she was calm now as her horn was glowing "One, two..." Twilight then was changing a apple to a orange till Pinkie pounce once more some of her magic hit the frog turning it to a orange too "Pinkie! What in the wide, wide world of Equestria are you doing now?" said Twilight "Pinkie what"s wrong now?" said Ash

"Timing myself galloping back and forth between the swimming hole and Sweet Apple Acres. I'm trying to cut down my time so if Rainbow Dash dives off the swing, I can get to Sweet Apple Acres to help with the barn raising, and then be back in time to see Rainbow Dash hit the water after doing a double flip! [sigh] If I can cut my time by only twenty minutes, I'm good. " said Pinkie

"Oh, Pinkie. I'm afraid no matter how hard you try, the only way to pull something like that off is if there's more of you to go around. " said Twilight

[clock ticking]

[alarm clock going off]

"That's it, Ash and Twilight! The legend of the Mirror Pool! " said Pinkie which got them confused "Legend of the who-what now? Pinkie! I'm familiar with loads of legends, and I never heard of– " as twilight was been cut off "Does this mean practice is over?" said spike

"Of course not! Back to work" said Twilight as she was getting back to her training Ash watches Pinkie going to everfree forest "I should follow her I bet this Mirror pool will be more troublesome" Ash said as he follows Pinkie in everfree forest Seems like hardly anypony's been here in ages. I hope I'm remembering the rhymes right from my Nana Pinkie's story. "Where the brambles are thickest, there you will find a pond beyond the most twisted of vines!" [echoes] What was that?! Oh, I heard a voice! Oh. Hehe. It was me. Ouch! Ooh! Stop scratching me up, you brambles, and– Whoooaaa! " Pinkie made a fall "Pinkie!" Ash shouted as he flies down

[thuds, whacks, and honks,] just then Ash found Pinkie at the pool

[gasp] The Mirror Pool! [echoes] Oh, and there's that voice again! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ah Pinkie, you have got to stop talking to yourself. Starting... now. "And into her own reflection she stared, uh, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!" said Pinkie

"That's the mirror pool doesn't seem to make doubles" Ash said as he was watching but couldn't believe his eyes when Pinkie came out of that pool "Wheee-heee! " said Pinkie 2 who just appeared from the pool

"Wow, the legend is true. It really worked!" said Pinkie happy as Ash sees it "wow whenever she jumps in the other appeared' Ash then notice the copy was gone "Where did she go?" Ash said

[under]

" Fun, fun!" Pinkie 2 said surprised Ash

[continues]

"Even she does things like Pinkie" said Ash as the original runs to Ash "Hi Ash done following me to learn about the mirror lake" said Pinkie "How...did you know?" said Ash "I thought it's great to have friends over is it great" Pinkie then walks over to her copy "Okay, wait. I promised not talk to myself anymore. I should say something to her. Or... would that still be talking to myself? Excuse me, me? Can I have a word with you? Uh, I mean, me? Listen, I can see you're having lots of fun, but– " she was cut off "Fun?! Did somebody say fun? Where? " as Pinkie 2 was looking

"I did, over here!" said Pinkie as the copy walks over "I thought someone said something about fun! Where is it? Over here? Over here? I don't see it! Where is it? Where is it?" said Pinkie 2 "Whoa, calm yourself, Pinkie, there's loads of fun to be had in Ponyville with my girls! Trot on over back to Ponyville with me and I'll tell you all about 'em. " said Pinkie as Ash realise something

"Interesting the copy has short term memory to the original" said Ash as he watches them talking " ...And then there's Rarity. She's the one with all the fancy clothes and ribbons and stuff! I'm thinking she can make us all matching t-shirts that say 'Team Pinkie', and– " Pinkie was cut off again "Is this Ponyville? Where's the fun? Where's the fun? " said Pinkie 2

"Uh, well, let's see, Applejack's having a barn raising at– " she runs to the spot

[whoosh]

"It's that-away!" Pinkie points as the copy left

[whoosh]

" Wait, come back! Don't forget to meet me back here to tell me everything about everything, like I was there myself! Because I'm you and, and you're me, and– Oh, my gosh! This is the greatest plan ever! [squee] Now, off to double my fun! " as Pinkie left "Oh, boy that copy will cause trouble I better follow her before she cause trouble" Ash said as he went off to find the copy as the original pinkie was with Rainbow who was exhausted from the cloud busting

[yawns]

" Let's rock this pool, ponies!" said Pinkie who was determined

[blows up inflatable]

"Whee!" as she makes a dive

[splash]

"Coming in, Dashie? The water's great, it's totally wet and everything!" said Pinkie having fun "I don't know... Cloud busting was tougher work than usual today. [yawns] I'm kind of exhausted. " said Rainbow "That's fine, you relax. At least we'll still be together!" said Pinkie who was enjoying the pool "Glad you made it, Pinkie. I thought you maybe went to Applejack's, instead." said Rainbow

"I did." said Pinkie as Rainbow was surprised

"Oh. The barn up yet?" said Rainbow

"I have no idea." said Pinkie leaving Rainbow confused

"But I thought you said you were just at Applejack's." said Rainbow

"Actually, I'm probably still on my way there now! Whee!" as she makes a dive again

[splash]

Ash was on the trail searching for the copy "I hope I find that copy here?" said Ash as he heard Fluttershy "Oh, Pinkie Pie, I'm so glad you wandered by. I know I promised not to have any fun today, but, oh, I couldn't help myself. All of my critter friends wanted a picnic, and I couldn't disappoint them. Come join us. We have plenty of hay juice and marmalade to go around, don't we, critters?" said Fluttershy as Ash looks and spots her with the copy

[critters chatter in agreement]

[mouse squeaks]

"There she is talking to Fluttershy that's great no mayhem" said Ash

[chomps]

"Wait, but that sounds super fun! Oh, but Applejohn sounds super fun too! Uh, and, and I can't do one without missing out on the other!" said Pinkie 2 which made Fluttershy confused "Who's Applejohn?" said Fluttershy as Ash facehooved "I was right about the short term memory." said Ash as he looked "Two fun things at once? But which, which? Oh, can't decide... [breathes heavily] Trouble breathing...Walls closing in!" Panicked Pinkie "Walls? But we're outside." Fluttershy said confused

[shrieks]

"Goodness. Was it something I said?" said Fluttershy

[bear grunts]

"Yes!" said Pinkie 2

"Huh?" Fluttershy was confused "That copy is far worse" Ash said as he had a idea and walks to Fluttershy "Hey there, Fluttershy!" said Ash as Fluttershy looks and sees him "Oh, hi Ash there's something wrong with Pinkie? she could sick I believe" said Fluttershy as Ash nodded "Yes she is I'm going to take her to the doctor thanks for invited her to the picnic see ya!" Ash said as he drags the copy away "Ash sounded nervous about something but what?: said Fluttershy as for the original Pinkie

"So you see, that's how I'm able to have fun in two places at once." said Pinkie "Duplicates of you, huh? Heh, yeah, sure, Pinkie. [yawns] Look, I was just gearing up to catch some Z's, so, uh..." said Rainbow was ready to sleep "Gotcha. I'll have the rest of my fun really quietly. [quietly] Wheeeee..." whispered Pinkie "How'd you do that?" said Rainbow "Just trying to show a little consideration for my sleepy friend. Ooh, ooh, gotta run. Looks like I'm trying to get my attention. Excuse me." said Pinkie as she sees Ash and her double

"And me." said Pinkie 2

"Ooh, ooh, tell me all about it! Did they pull the walls of the barn up slow or fast?" said Pinkie

"I–"

"Maybe slow to medium fast, somewhere in that range?" said Pinkie

"I–"

"Ooh, did you get ice cream? What kinds did they have? Banana brickle?" said Pinkie

"I didn't make it! I was on my way there and then Fluttershutter–" Pinkie 2 said

"Fluttershy" said Pinkie

"Yeah, her. She offered something else fun for me to do! A picnic, with cute little animals!" said Pinkie 2

"Aw, how could you say no to that?" said Pinkie

"That's what I'm saying! Then I would've missed the super fun thing with Applesauce!" said Pinkie 2

"Applejack." said Pinkie

[bawling]

"So I didn't do anything fun at all!" said Pinkie 2 who was upset "Aw, my poor poor me! There, there. Tell me what, we just need a couple more Pinkie Pies. Easy peasy." said Pinkie

"Really?" said Pinkie 2

"What?!" Ash shouted means bad news "Come on, would I lie to me?" said Pinkie as the two are heading to the mirror pool "Pinkie wait that's a very bad Idea!" said Ash "...and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!" said both as they jumped in

" Look, a double me!" said Pinkie 2

" I think you mean a double-double me. Plus another double-double me, which makes two double-double mes, or a double-double-double me, if you will." said Pinkie

[happy squeal]

" Did somebody say fun? Where? Fun fun fun fun fun!" said Pinkie 3

"Fun!" then there are four of them

[repeated many many times, amongst laughter]

"This is not good" Ash thought

"Now Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy are covered, plus one extra Pinkie Pie in case we get an extra invite from somepony else. Perfect Okay, let's go! [under] Hey, Pinkies! Yoo-hoo!" said Pinkie as Ash points her at the four

"...and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!" the four dived to the pool more show "Okay, good enough. Pinkie Pies, move it out–" but Ash and Pinkie see the copies still diving making more "...not to be scared, at the prospect of being doubly mared!"" said the Pinkie copies " What in the name of pink?! Knock it off!" said Pinkie

"It's not working Pinkie they're still diving" said Ash

"Fun! " said the copies

[repeated]

"To Ponyville, everyone! Follow me!" said Pinkie

"No Pinkie bad Idea" said Ash

[pause]

[sighs]

"Yes, it's fun there." said Pinkie

" Fun!" said the copies

[repeated]

[more "Fun!" and the occasional "Whee!"]

[whistles]

"Okay, between the bunch of us, we should have every nook and cranny of fun in Ponyville covered at all times. An unprecedented and massive undertaking! But first, a pop quiz on the names I taught you!" said Pinkie as she shows them the pictures

"Pinkie listen it's getting worse" said Ash

[in chorus]

"Applejack! Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie!" said Pinkie copies "Excellent. Okay, let's get on with this, folks. Fan out on three. One–" said Pinkie as they're gone Ash sees them heading to Rainbow sleeping at the sun "Oh no I bet rainbow is going to have a bad day of this" said Ash seeing the whole thing

[whoosh]

"Eh, good enough. La-la-la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la, whee!" shouted Pinkie as she was wandering off Ash made it to the spot sees two Pinkies near the sleeping rainbow dash as one tickled her nose

[giggling]

[sneezes]

"What the– " said Rainbow as she sees pinkies everywhere

[all shouting "Fun!", etc.]

"Wow! Pinkie Pie wasn't kidding about the duplicates! Except now there's triplicates... and quadruplicates!" said Rainbow as Pinkie was coming with a raft "Dash is gonna love this! Aw, if I push her around on this floaty thing, it'll be fun and relaxing!" said Pinkie as her and Ash saw the duplicates making a disaster at Rainbow dash by drums and going pinkie as rainbow defends herself

[duplicates shouting in distance]

" Uh-oh..." said Pinkie and Ash

"No more Pinkies! I can't take it!" said Rainbow now hiding

"Pinkie think of something!" said Ash

"Gosh. Uh... I wonder what fun they're having raising the barn at Applejack's right now! Maybe I'd better go check! " said Pinkie as she runs "Pinkie what about those duplicates" Ash said he then had to gather them away from rainbow "come on there's a party somewhere" said Ash as they heard "Party!" said the duplicates as Ash was leading them away from Rainbow as she sees them gone

"I could've sworn I heard Ash leading them" said Rainbow then Applejack was helping her family set up the barn then the other duplicates came there causing trouble but one pounce on big McIntosh made Applejack and her siblings loose balance "Oh!" then the barn crashed as Ash sees them then Pinkie bounces to them "Looks like I Haven't missed a thing." said Pinkie

"Phew at least they're not hurt I'll just gather those pinkies-" Ash stops seeing Applejack was angry "I want to know right now where all you Pinkies came from so I can find out who's responsible for Y'all ruining our barn raising!" said applejack as the other pinkies wreck the tower Ash was nervous good thing he wasn't close "I should gather them where they're heading" Ash sneaks away with the other Pinkies he had to lead them to the party

"Uh, you look pretty busy right now, so...Maybe we should talk a little later I heard Ash calling." said Pinkie nervous as she left the pinkies then were following Pinkie then Ash whispered to them a party as they followed him "now to lead them away" said Ash but the other ones went past him and applejack as Applejack threw her hat "Y'all come back here and clean up after yourselves this instant!" said applejack Ash then found Pinkie

"Uh no Ash, what have I done? What have I done? My poor friends" said Pinkie

"It's not your fault Pinkie we need to get those Pinkies and get rid of them before they cause more trouble" said Ash then has a idea "stay here Pinkie I'll go get Twilight" said Ash as he was flying off to the library as he looked down "Oh, no" Ash sees there was a argument going on Twilight's home

"Okay everypony. please calm down." said Twilight

"Calm down?! I just had a pinkie hurricane raging through my shop!" said Rarity

"And they trashed our critter picnic" said Fluttershy as the mob was angry then Ash arrived "Please, everypony hang on while Twilight and I try to figure something out." said Ash

"He's right come on, spike." said Twilight as the three are inside the library looking for the book "Ash, I've got to try to remember the name of that legend Pinkie mentioned." said Twilight "the mirror pool it's got to be here" Ash said searching as well then spike had found something with Pikachu's help as they push the horseshoe then opens the hidden safe with a book as they pull it out

"Aha! there it is! the legend of the mirror pond. It describes the spell I can use to send them back where they came from Ash." said Twilight

"Good news now we need to find them" said Ash

"That's perfect. Let's go." said spike

"But there's a catch. if I can't figure out which one's the real pinkie, I might send her back by mistake." said Twilight

"Well, We'll just have to figure who the real one is, then. shouldn't be too hard." said spike as they're outside

"Does anypony here know how we can tell the real pinkie pie from all the rest of them?" said Twilight

"I don't know." said everypony as pinkie was bouncing up

"twilight, Ash!" said Pinkie

"Excuse me, whoever you are, but I'm not talking to any of you Pinkies unless you're the real Pinkie. " said twilight as the copy was coping her " Oh, but, but I am the real Pinkie! " then more came

"No, you're not! I'm the real Pinkie! "

"I'm the real Pinkie!"

"No, I'm the real Pinkie!"

"I'm the real Pinkie!"

"No, I'm the real Pinkie!"

"I'm the real Pinkie!

"Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!"

"How in tarnation are we supposed to tell which is the real Pinkie?" said Applejack

"I have no idea." said Twilight

"Me either. Ohh... We've all got the same adorable tails, we've all got the same adorable manes, we've all got the same adorable hooves! Which one of us is the real Pinkie?! Oh! I haven't the slightest clue! And if I can't tell us apart... who can?" said Pinkie

[crying]

"I can use My Aura sight to find them" Ash said as he summoned his sight then sees Pink aura everywhere "Nuts they're all the same" said Ash as the pinkies were out of control running "Oh, this is hopeless." said Twilight

"Maybe that one's the real pinkie." spike points at one feeling depressed

"Please. The real Pinkie Pie never sat that long in one place her whole life!" said Twilight

"I'm gonna go ask." said spike as he was walking

"Of course she's gonna say she's the real Pinkie! They all do! You're wasting your time" said Twilight

"Twilight it could be her" said Ash

"So lemme guess. You're the real Pinkie Pie." said spike

"Heck if I know. Could be any one of us if you ask me. And if I said I was the real Pinkie, you wouldn't even believe me anyway. So just leave me alone. I've got some important poking the ground with my hoof to do." said Pinkie "Oh, Spike, how're we gonna do this? I can't risk sending the real Pinkie back into the pond!" said Twilight

"I miss the real Pinkie." said spike as they're walking off

"guys there's still a chance to find her" said Ash

"[sighs] I bet she misses you too. Bet she'd do just about anything to get to be with her friends again. Hey. Hey! What if you gave them a test? Pick something really hard for a Pinkie to do, something not fun at all! Any Pinkie that can't do it goes back into the pond. But whoever wants to stay the most, that must be the real Pinkie!" said Pinkie

"You know, that's not a bad idea." said Twilight

"come with me I know where it is" said Ash

"This is great! If I pass, I get to be with my friends again! [gasps] But what if I don't pass? Oh, what if I'm not the real Pinkie Pie?! Ohhhh! Stupid [thud] magic [thud] mirror [thud] water! This is all your fault! ...And mine. [thud] " said Pinkie as Ash, twilight and spike are searching which Ash knows where it is Hey, Twilight! Ash!" said Rainbow

"we've been looking all over for you ponies. What are you all doing here?" said Twilight

"Fluttershy spoke with the woodland critters, and they've agreed to take us into their home 'til the Pinkie storm dies down." said rainbow "You guys, we're gonna fix this. And I know exactly how." said Twilight as Fluttershy gets up "Are we gonna lose our real Pinkie Pie? " said Fluttershy

"we won't Fluttershy" said Ash

" Ash is right I don't think so. Now come along. I've already got Applejack and her family rounding up all the Pinkies." said Twilight as the pinkies are rounded up

[rumbling]

[duplicates shouting]

"Hyah, ya Pinkies! Hyah!" said Applejack

"Ooh, they wanna play chase! This is fun, too!" said Pinkie duplicate as they were marching

[duplicates shouting, continues under]

"Oh, give it a rest." said Applejack as they were inside the room "Welcome, Pinkies, welcome. Please have a seat and make yourselves comfortable. [pause] Okay, I suppose you can't be comfortable staying in one place, but have a seat anyway. [pause] Sit down!" said Twilight

[duplicates stop shouting]

"Better. Now, I suppose you're all wondering why I've gathered you all here today." said Twilight

"For fun?" said Pinkie

"No, just the opposite actually." said Twilight

"Wait up, I got one more! Found this one poking at the ground with her hoof, drawing frowny faces." said rainbow carring the other pinkie

"Have her come sit with the others." said Twilight

[thud]

"Pinkies, you've been brought here to take a test." said Twilight

[in chorus]

"Awww!"

"Don't worry, it's a simple test, about as simple as they come, and whoever passes gets to stay." said Ash

[duplicates making huh noises, yeah]

"Curtain, please. The test... will be watching paint dry" said twilight as the paint dry shown up

[duplicates gasping]

"On your mark, get set, go!" said Twilight "Ooh, this is so exciting!" said spike as Ash was watching the duplicates at the other side "Okay, maybe not that exciting" said spike as they were watching to see any movement bird came by.

[bird chirping]

"Oh, hey, look at the birdie!" said pinkie 1 [grunts] Twilight and Ash used their magic at duplicate one sending it back to the mirror pool [poof] as they are waiting more "Watch me bounce and touch the ceiling!" as duplicate 2 was hit [poof]

[frog croaking]

"Is that... is that a frog crossed with an orange? " said duplicate 3

"Cool!" said four

"Where?" said five as they were hit

[poof]

"Look what I can do with my hooves!" said six as two of them were hit

[blows]

[popping noises]

[poof]

" Betcha can't make a face crazier than... this!" said seven as they where hit

[poof]

[sounds of exertion]

[blows]

[long pause]

they waited and waited leaving two pinkies still staring as rainbow was loosing patience "Ugh, I can't take it anymore! Somepony's making balloon animals!" said rainbow pointing as the duplicate then looks "What? Where? " then was been zap

[poof]

then they looked at the real pinkie "Pinkie, you can look away now." said Twilight as she did "I passed?" said Pinkie "You passed. You're the only Pinkie who kept staring at the wall." said Twilight "I had to. I just had to. I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't. But I guess sometimes I will have to choose between them." said Pinkie

"I knew you'd be up to the challenge." said Twilight

"I'm me! I'm me! I'm me! Or am I? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am." said Pinkie then they heard Fluttershy "where's Ash guys?" said Fluttershy said as they see he's gone "We must've zap him to the mirror pond too" said applejack as twilight and all of them were sad because there's no way to get him back till "Guys where are those pinkies" said a familiar voice as they looked

"Ash you're okay" Twilight hugged him as a relief

"where were you Ash?" said rarity

"Those pinkies pushed me to the mirror pond then I was unconscious" said Ash

"Then the one who helped us was a duplicate" said rainbow

"It could be you think it has memories and kindness like him" said twilight

Dear Princess Celestia,

It's great to have fun, but it's even greater to have great friends. And having lots of friends means that you sometimes have to make choices as to who you'll spend your time with. But that's okay, because good friends will always give you lots of opportunities to have fun. So even if you're missing out, it's never for long.

Respectfully yours,

Pinkie Pie.

p.s Ash says hi

Pinkie then gives the message to spike

[blows fire]

"Hi, Pinkie Pie. We were thinking we should go out and celebrate." said Twilight

"You up for some wheelbarrow races?" aid applejack

"Or I could take everypony on a cloud ride!" said rainbow

"I could throw a party with punch and zesty cucumber sandwiches! Ooh!" said rarity

"what do you say pinkie" said Ash

"You wanna know exactly what I feel like doing right now?" said pinkie as she was asleep

[sighs]

[snores]

"That looks like fun." said Fluttershy

[all laughing]

"Oh, Pinkie." said Applejack

[door closes]

 **that's it of Ash's epic journey chapter 1 Ash will be having more of his adventure in the next one Ash and the equestria girls where Ash gets to see what twilight be like as a human and also i'm going to plan a next one where Ash spends time with twilight at the next story and she will choose go back to equestria or live with Ash as human for her heart will be in two stories of Equestria girls and chapter two of Ash's epic journey is coming soon**

 **review**


	2. one bad apple

**Ash's epic journey**

 **Chapter 2**

 **One bad apple**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and My Little Pony friendship is magic i been saying it again I'm infinity Ash my I can't get in my account if you guys want to know other chapters there in my new account Ashxryuko27 and thank you for** **84 reviews where Ash has trouble with copies of Pinkies cause mayhem to ponyville now enjoy this chapter where Ash will have trouble with babs bulling her cousin and her friends**

 **(** Ponyville)

At outside of ponyville Ash was off to visit his friend Applejack at her farm "It's great that Applejack ask me to come and visit her wonder why?" said Ash as he was here at apple acres on his way to her house till he heard Apple Bloom whining "[whining] What to wear, what to wear? Oh, what to wear?!" said Apple Bloom as Ash was wondering what's going on

"what's with Apple Bloom today?" said Ash then he hears Applejack

"Scoot your boot, Apple Bloom. it's not like it's the Harvest Day Parade! We're just goin' to the train station!" said Applejack as Apple Bloom was picking out hats **"** Too casual. Too summery." said Applebloom as Applejack facehooved

 **"** [sigh] Your cousin isn't gonna care what you're wearin'. Just pick somethin'!" said Applejack

"This is my first time meetin' her, and she's from _Manehattan_. I wanna make a good impression!" said Apple bloom

"You know what would make a good impression?" said Applejack

"What?" she asked

 _"Bein' on time to pick her up_!" said Applejack

[whining]

"You got nothin' to worry about, sugarcube. Y'all are gonna get along great. You already have somethin' in common." said Applejack

[muffled, through snorkel]

" Oh, yeah? What's that?" Apple bloom asked

"Neither of you have your cutie mark." said Applejack as Applebloom was surprised "What?! How could you forget to tell me somethin' like that?" said Apple Bloom "Well, I–" Applejack didn't had a chance to finish her sentence "Oh, this changes everything! Meet you at the train station! I'm gonna go tell Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo!" said Apple Bloom was going to run out as Ash was at the door

"You know, your cousin is supposed to sleep in here not looking like this." said Ash as Apple bloom sees the mess

"Oh, sorry Ash I was too excited that my cousin has no cutie mark." said Apple Bloom as Ash smiled "Think of cleaning up first then you get sweetie belle and Scootaloo to come with you Ok." said Ash as she nodded then start cleaning "Golly thanks Ash you're a lifesaver." said Applejack as Ash nodded

"I just like helping out friends." said Ash as Applejack had a idea

"Ash do you have plans to do." said applejack as Ash rubbed his mane

"Not really nothing to do." said Ash as applejack then asked him "Care to be Apple bloom's fillysitter Ash she listen to you a lot and you're a very kind pony she met." said Applejack as Ash think about it then he had made his decision

"Sure thing Applejack, we should get going or you be late." said Ash as she nodded then they were out and picked up Sweetie belle and Scootaloo as they're off to the train station

(Train station)

[laughing]

"Do you really think she'll wanna join?" said Sweetie belle

"She doesn't have her cutie mark. Of course she'll wanna join the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" said Apple bloom

"I'm just so excited I could burst!" said Sweetie belle

[train whistle blows]

"Is that the train from Manehattan?" said Apple Bloom as the train arrived "Yep." said Applejack as Apple bloom was looking at the window seeing ponies "That's her! Oh, wait, no, no, that's not her. Oh! No, tha-tha-that's her! Um, no. Oh, wait, tha– that's not her either, uh..." said Apple bloom seeing everypony is not her cousin "Apple Bloom, you've never met Babs Seed, remember?" said Applejack

"Oh... [laughs nervously] Yeah." she said embarrassed herself

[train lets off steam]

"Ah, that's her!" said Applejack as Ash and CMC saw Babs for the first time "So that's Babs seed but I wonder why she's upset about?" Ash thought as Apple Bloom runs to her "Babs! Babs! It's me, your cousin, Apple Bloom! And this is Sweetie Belle, and this is Scootaloo, and we are so, so, _so_ glad you're here!" said Apple bloom who had introduced herself and her friends

"Thanks, I'm happy to–" she was cut of her sentence

"This is gonna be the best week of your life!" said sweetie belle

"Sure hope it's gonna be–" her words were cut off again

"Seriously, we are gonna have a _blast_." said Scootaloo as Ash steps in "Easy girls babs just got here perhaps show her your clubhouse i'll come visit you girls after okay?" said Ash as they nodded and he walks over to Babs

"Hi Babs I'm Ash it's nice to meet a cousin of my friends." said Ash Babs realise she's talking to the prince also she sees him kind to her

"Nice to meet you highness-" she hadn't had a chance to finish

"Come on babs let's go!" said Apple bloom as Ash and applejack laugh

[laughs]

"So Ash what are you waiting for?" applejack asked

"waiting for the letter I send to the crystal empire about doing the new beginning for ponies to do pokemon battles." said Ash

"I think that's a great idea Ash I hope they accept," said applejack as she picks up babs case and walks out of the station "The Summer Harvest Parade's going on while you're here! You'll get to ride in a float!" said sweetie belle

"Really? I've never been on a float before." said babs

"And we've got a really big surprise for you!" said Apple bloom

"Yeah... uh... a surprise?" babs was confused as Scootaloo covered her eyes then when they were uncovered they were in the clubhouse "I give you... the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse!" said Apple bloom

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders?" said babs more confused

"A club devoted to helping ponies get their cutie marks! We're its founding members." said Scootaloo as babs learn they too don't had cutie marks "Technically, we're its _only_ members." said Sweetie belle

"But we're always looking to expand, and you seem like the perfect candidate!" said apple bloom

"I do?" said babs

"Well, yeah, since you don't have a cutie mark and all." said Scootaloo

"Oh, yeah... [blows] That..." she said feeling upset about it "Allow me to show you just some of the highlights of our clubhouse, should you choose to join us." said apple bloom

[poik]

[squeak]

"This is where we do our role call..." said apple bloom as sweetie belle and Scootaloo are close to the list

[squeaks]

"This is where we eat our lunch..." said Apple bloom

[munching]

"Sometimes we stand here and think of great ideas." she said as sweetie belle thinks

[ding]

 **"** Yeah, uh... [pause] " as babs said nothing "Uh, could you excuse us for a moment?" said Apple bloom as they form a circle " Sure..." said babs while she was waiting for them "[hushed] Thought she'd be more impressed." said Apple bloom "[hushed] She's from Manehattan. If we wanna impress her, we need to really wow her!" said sweetie belle as they were thinking "Hmmmm." while they're thinking "[gasps] [hushed] The float! She can ride with us on our Summer Harvest Parade float!" said Scootaloo saying about their float

 **"** [hushed] That's perfect! This really is a good spot for thinking up great ideas." said apple bloom

"Mm-hmm." they said as they are off to the barn "Here it is! The official Cutie Mark Crusaders float for the Summer Harvest Parade!" said apple bloom as babs had a look at the pumpkin float "As a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, you'd be able to ride on it with us! It'd be totally fun." said Scootaloo as babs laughs nervously then there was a new voice shown up

"More like _funny_..." said Diamond tiara a bully of the cmc with her friend silver spoon _looking at the float start_ laughing

"What _is_ that thing, a giant _orange_?" said silver spoon as they were laughing

"It's a pumpkin." said Apple bloom

"More like a lame-kin." said Diamond tiara

[laughs]

"Who's the new blank flank?" said Diamond tiara made babs upset "She's mah cousin, Babs. She's from Manehattan!" said apple bloom as Diamond tiara look at her "Manehattan, huh? Well, I guess you have that going for you." said Diamond tiara

"Suppose you're gonna join their little club? What's it called? The [mockingly] Cutie Mark Crusaders?" said silver spoon as bbs looks at her cousin and her friends also looking at the two then "[blows] More like the Cutie Mahk _Crybabies_!" said babs

[derisive chuckle]

" _Hey_!" said apple bloom

"Oooo, heh, big city attitude! I like it!" said Diamond tiara

"Mm-hmm!" said silver spoon "Oh, yeah? Well there's more where that came from! Check this out!" as Babs walks over to the pumpkin float and hits the wheel leaving the CMC shocked that she did that "Oh no, she didn't!" said Scootaloo as the three laughs then they heard creaking as the pumpkin was rolling down out of the barn then start crashing

"Looks like somepony's pumpkin just got squashed!" said Babs as Diamond tiara and Silver spoon laugh at that

"When ah tell Applejack–" Apple bloom hadn't finished as babs glared at her

"You gonna tell Applejack what?" said babs

"W-well, y'know, uh... " she hadn't finished her sentence

"What're you, a snitch?" said babs

"Come on, Babs, you should hang with us! Y'know, the cool ponies, not these babies!" said Diamond tiara as they left "What... just happened?" said Apple bloom "I think Babs just went to the dark side." said Scootaloo

"We have to tell Applejack or Ash!" said sweetie belle

"No! We're _not_ snitches!" said Apple bloom

"Yeah! And we're not _babies_!" said Scootaloo

"Then... why do I feel like crying?" said sweetie belle as they were back to their clubhouse "I still can't believe she ruined our pumpkin float." sais Scootaloo "I still can't believe I'm related to such a big stinkin' bully!" said Apple Bloom "[sighs] What are we gonna do?" said sweetie belle as Apple bloom had a idea "We're gonna build a new float, that's what." said Apple bloom

"Why bother? She'll probably just ruin that one, too." said scootaloo

[sighs]

"We could always tell Applejack maybe Ash." said sweetie belle

[echoing]

" What are you, a snitch?" said babs in thier cloud

"No!"

[groans]

"We're not gonna be a bunch of tattle-tales! Besides, she's only here a couple of weeks. We'll just avoid her like the plague until she goes home." said Apple bloom

"Avoid her. Yeah, how hard can that be?" said Scootaloo "Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" or as they thought because babs has been bulling them from thier favorite spot and took their shakes bother them at the movie she was just everywhere meanwhile Ash was on his way seeing Apple bloom and her friends as his first day of fillysitting them "It's great that rarity accept the offer as sweetie's belle's babysitter as well I don't want to end up lika a lazy pony." said Ash as he notice their pumpkin float wreck

"That's odd why is their float over here wrecked?" Ash then heard the girls sound depressed

"Babs may have run us out of town, but at least we still have the club–" said apple bloom as Ash noticed babs

"Hey! What're you doing at _my_ clubhouse? " said Babs give them an attitude

"Y- y- _your_ clubhouse?! This is _our_ clubhouse!" said Scootaloo

"Well, it _was_ yours, and _now_ it's _mine_." said Babs

"And mine." said silver spoon

"And mine." said Diamond tiara

"That's not fair, Babs! We never did anything to you!" said apple bloom as Ash was watching the whole thing "And let's keep it that way. Now scram, crybabies!" said Babs as Ash doesn't like that attitude of hers "Bump, bump, sugar-lump, rump!" as they were laughing as Sweetie belle takes deep breaths, wails then she was crying

"That Babs has really gone too far this time!" said Apple bloom

"Kicked out of our own clubhouse!" said Scootaloo

"And my own bed!" said Apple bloom

"Seriously?" said Scootaloo

"Super-seriously." said Apple bloom

"We need to talk to Applejack." said Sweetie belle

 _"No!" they said_

"Rarity?" said Sweetie belle

" _No!" said both_

"Twilight?" said Sweetie belle

"No, no, no! We need to fight back!" said Apple bloom

"Yeah! Fight back! How're we gonna do that?" said Scootaloo as they looked outside seeing everypony is preparing their floats as Pinkie's polka begins playing then Apple Bloom has a idea

[gasp]

" By makin' her the guest of honor at the Summer Harvest Parade!" said Apple Bloom

[gasps]

"Yeah! Wait, what?" said Scootaloo

[laughs under her breath]

" When you look up 'embarrassed' in the dictionary... [deep breath] Her face will be there!" said Apple Bloom then they heard Ash walking upstairs as he arrived "Girls" said Ash as they are happy to see "Ash!" as they hugged him about a hour and let go of him "Girls do you know what happened to your float?" Ash asked as Apple bloom and Scootaloo still had babs in thier minds "Uh it collapsed and rooled around and crashed Ash." said Apple bloom

"Yeah and we're going to work on a new one tonight." said Scootaloo Ash notice they're lying to him as the two knew he ain't buying that story apple bloom said to him "Gotta go Ash see ya!" said both as Apple bloom and Scootaloo ran off except Sweetie belle who hates telling a lie as she walks to him

"Ash I got something to tell you" said sweetie belle who was in tears

"Go ahead sweetie belle tell me?" said Ash

"Babs had bullied us and wreck our float and being so mean to us." said Sweetie belle crying more as Ash calms her down "Hey, hey no tears sweetie belle how about I talk to her Morning." said Ash as sweetie felt better that she told Ash and he'll deal with it

(night)

Babs was asleep snoring and apple bloom was sleeping at the floor as she hears a cow was actually sweetie belle "Moo! Moo!" as the cow was chewing Apple bloom had a look outside "Moo! Moo!" she saw her friends as she sneaked out

[squeaking]

"Aheh..." as babs went back to sleep

[resumes snoring]

When the CMC are inside the barn "Are those from the Carousel Boutique?" said Apple bloom

"Yup." said sweetie belle

"Excellent." said Apple bloom as Scootaloo has this dust and blows it

[blows]

"Ooh!" said Sweetie belle

"Luster dust from Sugarcube Corner. They use it for decorating cakes." said Scootaloo

"That must be what Rarity uses on her emergency edible boots!" said Sweetie belle being covered by it

"The gears and bands for the moving mechanism, my tools and stuff... Did you bring the _thing_ from the _place_?" said Scootaloo as Apple bllom brings out the kitchen timer "What's that?" sweetie belle asked "Granny Smith's kitchen timer." said Apple bloom

"What's that for?" sweetie belle said

[sing-song voice]

"You'll see!" said Scootaloo

[giggles]

"C'mon, y'all, let's get to it. We only got a few hours before mornin', and this thing has to look so good, Babs won't be able to resist wanting to ride in it!" said Apple bloom as they got started building the float

[A-Team-like music]

[scissors cutting]

[hammering]

"[yawns] Is this it?" said Sweetie belle as she was tired working on the float all the way to morning "[tired] I think... we're a go." said Scootaloo was tired "[tired] Good, 'cause we'd better get out of here before Babs finds us." said Sweetie belle

"[tired] Cutie Mark Crusaders, ho!" said both as they were asleep babs was the first to wake up as she went outside then she ran to Ash "Morning babs going somewhere?" said Ash as babs was nervous talking to the alicorn prince "Uh...yeah I was going to see my cousin." said babs but to her surprised look "other then bullying her and my friends which you broke the float I heard from sweetie belle." said Ash

"What she told you." said babs

"Yes do you had a reason why." said Ash as she was in tears

"I didn't mean to break thier float I was trying to be cool because other ponies at manehatten made fun out of me calling blank flank and i'm so scared that diamond tiara and silver spoon will make fun of me." said babs Ash knows how she feels since his betrayal but his friends never hate him as he forgives

"Hey babs there's more than just being a bully to you cousin just tell her why and believe in yourself and stop thinking about what everypony say if you believe in yourself you will earn your cutie mark." said Ash that made her happy

"thank you Ash you're so kind I should go right now see ya" as babs walks to ponyville

"I should go as well" Ash said in his mind

(Ponyville)

[Pinkie's polka plays in background]

"Hot carrot crêpes! Get 'em here, get 'em hot!" said Roma handing out carrot crepes

[thud]

spike was licking his lips from that smell as pinkie was following it Ash made it in time as twilight spots him

"Ash you came just in time!" said twilight as she nuzzled him

"I can't miss the parade I love flot parades." said Ash

"Think of it as our romantic moment together Ash" said twilight as she snuggles with her handsome alicorn trainer as babs was with diamond tiara and silver spoon pretending to be mean as she saw the float

"Whoaaaa..." said babs

"Isn't it smashing? No! I-I didn't mean smashing! I mean... Isn't it a hit? No! No, I- No! No hitting! I meant–" sweetie belle try to play along

"Well, don't even _think_ about riding it, Babs." said Scootaloo as she winked her friends getting the booby trap set as apple bloom hits sweetie belle

"Ow!" said sweetie belle as she sets up the trap

[motor running]

"You had your chance." said Scootaloo as babs looks at diamond tiara and silver spoon getting bored as she starts her bullying again as the CMC were heading in but were pushed by her lucky they bring a mattress

[boing]

"See ya later, Cutie Mark _Crybabies_!" as babs slams the door then starts the float

[hushed]

" The timer set?" said apple bloom

"Teach her to fool with the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" said sweetie belle as applejack and Ash shown up

"Y'all are letting Babs ride in your golden apple float?" said applejack "Yeah. We thought she deserved to be the... center of attention." said Apple bloom as they were giggling "That's a nicest thing you three did." said Ash "Well, that's just super sweet of y'all, makin' Babs feel so special. Y'know, after all the heartache she's been havin' in Manehattan." said Applejack as they heard that

[pop]

"Heartache? " said Apple bloom

"Well, I didn't say nothin' 'cause I didn't want her to feel singled out, but there's been some bullies back in Manehattan just been teasin' her to pieces for her blank flank." said Applejack

"T-t-t-teased?" said apple bloom

"B-Bullies?!" said Sweetie belle

"Yup. She came up to the farm to get away from all her problems back home. I'm so proud of y'all. You've done a good deed." said Applejack gives them the balloons as she left the feeling guilty crusaders

[balloons deflating]

"So _that's_ why she jumped in when Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon started giving us a hard time." said Scootaloo

"She didn't want to be bullied like at home, so she decided to _be_ a bully instead!" said Apple bloom

"And now _we've_ turned into bullies too!" said sweetie belle as Ash heard it

"What do we do?!" they said as Ash walks to them "Girls what's going on?" said Ash as Apple bloom looks at Ash as they are running

"Ash We gotta stop that float!" said Apple bloom

"What?!" said Ash

[kitchen timer ticking]

[band playing very loudly]

[almost inaudible]

"Applejack, quick you have to–" said Apple bloom talking to her sister

"Huh?" said Applejack

[almost inaudible]

" Quick, you have to help us–" said Apple bloom

"What?" Applejack can't hear because of the band

[band stops]

"We booby-trapped it!" said Apple bloom

[pause]

[band suddenly starts again]

"Babs! Bully! Payback! No time to explain! We've just gotta get Babs out of that float!" said Scootaloo as they are chasing the float "Ash what's going on?" said Applejack as Ash looks at her "We need to stop that float before it goes awalled!: said Ash as him and Applejack went after the cmc and the float as babs was too busy waving

[kitchen timer ticking]

"Oof, my popcorn!"

"Sorry!"

"'Scuse me! Ah, whoops." said Sweetie belle as they saw pinkie on her foat

"Whoa!" said Apple bloom as they follow pinkie

 **"** Pinkie Pie, let us in!" said Scootaloo

"lettuce in Funny joke!" said Pinkie

"No, really! _Let- us- in_!" said Apple bloom

"Ohhh! Here!" as pinkie let them in but Scootaloo notice she isn't steering as she took over

[tires screeching]

[ponies panicking]

"Babs! You gotta get out of that float!" said Apple bloom

"You're not getting your float back, _crybabies_!" said babs

"But it's booby tra–" said sweetie belle as babs pushed them

[thud]

"Veggie salad!" said pinkie

"Huh?" said the CMC

 _"Veggie salad_!" as they're heading to the fence

[crash]

[sighs]

"Veggie salad." said pinkie eating her float that was destroyed

[munching]

"Seriously?" said apple bloom as they went after the float

[engine driving away]

"Hey! Don't leave me! [laughs] _Leaf_ me! [laughs]" said Pinkie laughing at that joke as they were chasing the float ti the timer ring

[kitchen timer ticking] [kitchen timer ringing]

"What the–" said babs as the float was loosing control as it was heading towards the ditch "Babs! Babs!" shouted apple bloom as they got in and pushes babs out "Oof!" as babs was safe but apple bloom saw the ditch that leads to the mud puddle

[yelling]

" Oooh, sweet applesauce!" said Apple bloom but her, sweetie belle and Scootaloo were saved by Ash along with noivern as the float crashed

[thud]

[squelch]

"Ash you saved us!" said sweetie belle but Ash wasn't very happy

"I want to know why you made this dangerous hazard to your cousin apple bloom!" said Ash as apple bloom was upset

"We're sorry Ash Maybe we'll get our cutie marks in stupidest ideas of all time." said Apple bloom as Ash had calm down but has a smile

"At least you four are safe it's my job as a fillysitter." said Ash as the three were shocked hearing that as a pony took a picture of Ash saved them

[camera clicking]

"Are y'all okay?" said Applejack

"Yeah... we're fine." said Sweetie belle

"No sweat thanks to our fillysitter hero." said Scootaloo

"After I'd been so mean to ya... you saved me!" said babs as apple bloom was ready to talk

[sighs]

" About that..." said apple bloom as she explained "I don't get it! I saw it all happen! You pushed me out just when the float was about to head into the lake!" said Babs then there was Scootaloo "Except... _we_ were the reason it was headed into the lake." said Scootaloo

"We booby trapped the float." said sweetie belle

"Y'see Babs, we were tryin' to get you back for bein' a big bully..." said Apple bloom

"But then Applejack told us about how you were being bullied back in Manehattan." said Scootaloo

"And we figured out you were just doing it to avoid getting picked on in Ponyville. But, by then... _we_ were the ones being bullies. And... Oh, _why does life have to be so ironic_?!" said Sweetie belle

"Guess what we're trying to say is..." said Apple bloom

"We're sorry." said both

[blows]

" I'm sorry too." said babs

[sighs]

" Y'know, _this all could've been avoided if y'all just came to me in the very beginning." said Applejack_

"That's what _I_ kept on saying!" said Sweetie belle

"But good thing you told me sweetie belle" said Ash

"So... can we... start over?" said babs

"Definitely." said Apple bloom

"Yeah." said Scootaloo

[Scootaloo playing timpani]

"We, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, elect Babs Seed to join us as a sister, friend, confidaynte, alley, boss-om buddy, gal pal, compader, chum of chums..." said sweetie belle

[clears throat]

"Well _you_ wrote this." said sweetie belle

"Oh, uh, yeah..." said Scootaloo

"Homegirl... Amiga..." Blah blah blah blah blah. Oh, yes, here. "...and fellow Cutie Mark Crusader! You are solemnly sworn in, here this day, in witness of your fellow sisters, friends, confidantes... boss-om buddies... compadres..." said sweetie belle

"Congratulations! [quickly, under her breath] Gotta remember to revise that." said Scootaloo

[laughing]

[blows]

"So you promise you're gonna start our Manehattan branch of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, right?" said Apple bloom as babs is ready to go home "Yeah, _and_ I promise to keep talking to my big sis about the teasing back home." said babs

"Good. And if you have any problems, we've got your back too, y'hear?" said applejack

"So you're leaving huh? Great! Now we're stuck here with these lame blank flanks." said diamond tiara shows up with silver spoon as she made them upset "Hey! That's not how you talk to my friends!" said babs as the two heard that "F-friends?" said silver spoon "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" said babs

"Well, what if I do? What are _you_ gonna do about it?" said Diamond tiara

"Tell your mothers about your bad attitudes!" said babs that made them afraid as she glares at them the fell

[splat]

[pig grunts]

"I'm sure gonna miss that _bad_ seed." said sweetie belle

"Bad seed? I thought y'all were friends now?" said Apple bloom

"No, see, first we called her 'bad seed' as in _actually_ a bad seed, but now she's bad as in good. Get it?" said Sweetie belle

"Yea... No." said Apple jack as the train left then the cutie mark crusaders looks at Ash "Hey Ash thanks for all your help." said apple bloom as Ash chuckled "It was nothing you three it's great you are friends with babs." said as as sweetie belle said one thing "Ash can you still be our fillysitter Ash we like having you around." said sweetie belle as Ash then smiled

"Sure but no danger stuff when i'm around" said Ash

"Deal!" they hugged him

 **that's it of Ash's epic journey chapter 2 sorry for the wait busy summer Ash will be having more of his adventure in the next one Ash and the equestria girls where Ash gets to see what twilight be like as a human and also i'm going to plan a next one where Ash spends time with twilight at the next story and she will choose go back to equestria or live with Ash as human for her heart will be in two stories of Equestria girls and chapter three of Ash's epic journey is coming soon**

 **review**


	3. Duel magic

**Ash's epic journey**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Magic Duel**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and My Little Pony friendship is magic i been saying it again I'm infinity Ash my I can't get in my account if you guys want to know other chapters there in my new account Ashxryuko27 and thank you for 106** **reviews where Ash has trouble with copies of Pinkies cause mayhem to ponyville and he fillysits the cutie mark crusaders also helps babs of her troubles now enjoy this chapter where Ash will have trouble with a old familiar face Twilight and their friends remember**

rain falling at Manehatten an mysterious cloaked pony was walking splashing as the figure saw the shop and opens the door shop bell ringing as the items clattering when the shopkeeper saw the figure "May I help you, traveler? Hmm, something drew you to my shop... something powerful. Ah, you have a keen eye." As the figure points at the amulet "The Alicorn Amulet is one of the most mysterious and powerful of all the known magical charms." As the figure nodded "Uh, ah— I'm afraid this is... _far_ too dangerous." As the mystery pony toss the bits to the shopkeeper as the bits clinking

"Would you like that gift-wrapped?" He said Quickly

 **(** Ponyville)

At Flutter shy's home Twilight is going to test her spell as fluttershy talks to her animals "Don't be scared, little friends. Twilight is wonderful with magic." She turn her face to Twilight "Anything happens to them, Twilight, _so help me_..." Said Fluttershy

 **"** Aww, don't worry, Fluttershy, Twilight's magic has gotten a lot better since she accidentally crushed me and Applejack with a giant snowball." Said spike

 **"** Of course she's good with magic. Twilight's great with magic. I guess I just don't want my little friends to be scared. Oh, oh, look how scared they are!" Said Fluttershy

[animals chittering]

 **"** I promise, Fluttershy. Nothing bad will happen to them." Said Twilight as she's using her magic

[high-pitched]

"I know! Stop, stop! They can't take it!" Said Fluttershy as twilight use her magic to levitate the animals as they're having fun

[animals chittering and cheering]

[teeth chattering]

"Twilight, that looks amazing!" Said Spike as she was getting tired and puts them down

 **"** Phew!" Said Twilight then the animals wanted more fun

[animals chittering]

 **"** That's all for now, little ones. Maybe we can practice again later, if Fluttershy says it's alright." Said Twilight as the animals nodded

[animals chittering]

 **"** Your magic has really improved since we came to Ponyville, Twilight. Princess Celestia's going to love it." Said Spike as Twilight smiled "Thanks, Spike. I have to be at my best when she arrives with the delegates from Saddle Arabia. I can't believe she's trusting _me_ with the entertainment especially to Ash he'll be amazed by my skills." Said Twilight as Spike has one thing to say "speaking of Ash where is he?" Spike asked

"Ash is at his place he mentions something about a surprise." Said Twilight

"What do you think what it is?" Said Spike

"I don't know I think is something... Romantic I believe." Twilight thinks Ash is planning something for her and him until

[thud]

 **"** Twilight! Come quick! It's an emergency!" Said Rainbow Dash as twilight and her heads to ponyville as the magic hits rarity now wearing a hideous dress

[poof]

[gasp]

"You beast! This shade of brown should only be used for accents!" Said Rarity as she dropped but was saved by applejack

 **"** Come on, Applejack. We've got to get her in a nice, soothing pink, stat!" Said Pinkie as Twilight saw the mayhem **"** What's going on here?" Said Twilight as the voice just appeared "Well, well, well. If it isn't... Twilight Sparkle." Said the same cloaked pony who brought the amulet as the ponies gasp that they know who she is was a blue unicorn has white mane and tail "Trixie!" Said Twilight in a gasp **"** What's _she_ doing here?" Said Spike wondering why is she here

 **"** You call _that_ great and powerful?" Said Rainbow dash as Trixie hits her with her magic that made her wing huge

[poof]

[yelps]

 **"** Oh! She's Rainbow Wobble, now!" Said the blue pony named snips

"Yeah! Ha ha ha ha!" Said the orange pony named Snails as Rainbow lost control

[yelps]

 **"** Good spell, oh Great and Powerful Trixie!" Said Snails as Trixie looks at them "You two! Quiet!" As she used her magic at them poof "Uh, hey! W— What happened? As Snips notice him and Snails were been attached "Get off of me! Brbrbr." Said Snails as Snips was attached to his horn had started running now Snails was on top "Let go!" Said Snips "Go this way!" As they keep running "Stop picking on my friends, Trixie!" Said Twilight

 **"** You and I have some unfinished business. My magic's gotten better since I was here last. And I'm going to prove it! Me and you, a magic duel. Winner stays, loser leaves Ponyville _forever_!" Said Trixie but she hadn't noticed Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were hearing it "Forget it! I'd never make a deal like that!" Said Twilight

 **"** Hm. Your choice." Said Trixie as she used her magic on spike as he was levitate

[yelps]

[stretching noise]

[bouncing]

"Trixie, put him down." As she used spike like a ball and toss him to a hoop "Why are you doing this?" Said Twilight "Why? Because you _humiliated_ me! After you showed me up with that Ursa Minor, I became a laughing stock! Everywhere I went I was laughed at and ostracized. I even had to take a job on a rock farm just to earn a living! A _rock farm_!" Said Trixie as she show memories of her humiliation "Hey! You're _lucky_ a rock farm would take the likes of you!" Said Pinkie as Trixie used her magic at her as well

[click and drag sounds]

 **"** _Now_ I want revenge! And I'll just keep casting spells 'til you agree." As she used her magic at twilight's house "Well? What do you say?" Said Trixie as Twilight looks at everypony

[Snails and Rainbow Dash grunting]

 **"** Whoooaah! Help... me!" Said Spike

"Alright, Trixie. Let's duel!" Said Twilight

 **"** Excellent." As Trixie reverse the spell

[thud]

[crying]

[indignant muffled noises]

 **"** If I lose, I won't set hoof in Ponyville again. But if _you_ lose, _you're_ the one banished from this one-horse town!" Said Trixie **Rest of main cast** :

[gasps]

[tense music]

 **"** Draw!" As the magic duel starts as Trixie used her spell at the cart and toss it to the ponies as they were running but shoeshine almost got hit by the the cart then Twilight saved her and put the cart back **"** Phew." As twilight saw Trixie has cream pies and starts throwing them at her but Twilight used her magic to summon a parasprite as it eats the pies creates the other then makes them gone then Trixie used the snow spell as twilight melts the snow then used the moustache spell on Trixie

[laughing]

[snip, snip]

 **"** Snips, Snails, step forward!" Said Trixie as the two came on their knees "Wh— what is it, oh Great and P— P— Powerful Trixie?" Said Snips as Trixie used her spell at them made snips a baby and Snails old "An age spell? But... how could you do an age spell? That's only for the highest level unicorns!" Said Twilight

"Well, Twilight? Give up? " said Trixie as Twilight never gives up as she try to use the age spell to change the two back "Come on, Twilight, you can do it!" Said Spike as Twilight was getting weak as she lost the duel

[magic sputtering]

[thud]

[crying]

[spine clicking]

 **"** Trixie _is_ the highest level unicorn! [laughs] And now it's time for _you_ to _leave_ Ponyville! FOREVER!" Said Trixie as the CMC were shocked "this is bad girls we gotta tell Ash!" Said Applebloom as they nodded and went out of ponyville while twilight's friends were there for her "That's _enough_ , Trixie!" Said Applejack "You proved your point, but you can't possibly expect Twilight to leave Ponyville! " said Rarity

 **"** You fools! She's already gone!" As she levitates Twilight out of ponyville and seals it in the jar "It's okay, guys. I'll figure something out. Just take care of each other. And keep an eye on Trixie. There's something strange about her." Said Twilight as she left

 **"** Twilight? [thunk]" said Spike

(Ash's house)

At the house outside of ponyville there was Ash lives here with his Pokémon as it appears he's packing up for a trip "OK luggage is done" Ash marked that his magic is getting good as he brings out a brochure of Manehatten as it shows the grand opening of the library "Twilight is going to love the surprise she wanted to see manehatten now I had two tickets to take her here tomorrow." It seems she's right about something romantic Ash was doing then Ash felt a earthquake in his bookshelf as an book was glowing and went out of the self

"The book of legends has opened?!" Ash said he had that book mysteriously arrived at his house during the raining night yesterday as the page was turn by the picture of the amulet that looks like the one Trixie had as Ash looks at it

"Something tells me the book was opened because something evil has came to ponyville." Then Ash heard the door was opened as the Cmc had shown up "Ash!" Said both as Ash looks at them

"Girls what's wrong?" Said Ash

(At ever free forest)

Twilight was trying to use the age spell at the flower as it change to it's previous form but failed (grunts of exertion] Ugh! It's impossible! How could Trixie know such advanced magic? Without Spike, I can't get a message to the Princess in Saddle Arabia. So who else do I know who understands strange and powerful magic?" Said Twilight as she knows one that knows strange and powerful magic

[tribal music]

 **"** Your tale of woe upsets me so. [sips] No wonder you're dour. It's an abuse of power!" Said the zebra name Zecora **"** I don't know what to do, Zecora. I feel like I've abandoned my friends. But I can't take her on horn-to-horn." Said Twilight as zecora enjoys her tea "[sips] If you train with me, so good you'll be. I'll show you the way to make sure she won't stay." Said Zecora " _You'll_ train me in magic? But she was doing _age_ spells, _weather_ spells, you name it!" Said Twilight "When it comes to magic, it would be tragic if somepony licked me, especially Trixie." Said Zecora

"You really think I can beat her?" Said Twilight

 **"** Mm-hmm." Said Zecora

 **"** Okay, when do we start?" Said Twilight

(Ponyville)

[banner unfurling]

 **"** You two! Hurry up with my throne." Said Trixie things weren't great in ponyville as the cakes are moving her throne and Applejack was doing up applesauce

[splat]

 **"** And _you_ , how long do I have to wait for my applesauce facial?" Said Trixie as Applejack refused "Forget it, Trixie! I ain't doing nothin' 'til you let Twilight come home!" Said Applejack as Trixie used her magic at applejack using feathers to tickle her [laughs uncontrollably] "Okay, I'll do it! Just make it stop! Hoo!" As she toss her to the barrel of apples [crash] as she was not happy "I thought I told you to dance!" Said Trixie as she used her magic at pinkie making her dance **"** Oh, Trixie's cruel magic is ruining Ponyville. Ow!" As she pokes her hoof by her sewing pin [whines] "Oh, somepony has to help us!" Said Rarity as Pikachu was peeking at ponyville with Pidgeot as they return to Ash

"How worse is it?" Ash asked

"Pika pi pika" said Pikachu

"Not good we must find Twilight and put a stop of this" said Ash

"But Ash Trixie will beat you if you use your magic." Said Sweetie belle as Ash looks at her "who said I can use my magic Trixie with the alicorn amulet can give her magic but has no effect on Pokémon attacks like I have" Ash was correct his cutie mark gives him both magic, Aura and abilities of Pokémon as they heard a noise

[tribal music]

 **"** Ah, no noise, no sound, no din, no fuss must interfere with your focus. Unlearn what you have learned. Only then can victory be earned." Said Zecora as twilight was focusing on her magic but her memory was stopping her

[grunts]

[echoing]

"Trixie _is_ the highest level unicorn!" Said Trixie

[laughs]

[splash]

[yelps]

[splash]

 **"** There is much, much that I can teach, but the answer you need may still be out of reach." Said Zecora "I'm sorry, Zecora. I'm trying my best, but... I can't stop thinking about Trixie. There was something different about her. It's like she's gone from high and mighty to mean and nasty." Said Twilight "Your thinking needs a readjust. Total concentration is a must." SaidZecora as she heard somepony coming as Twilight saw Ash, cmc and pikachu

"Ash, girls Pikachu!" Said Twilight as she Nuzzled Ash

"Hey Twilight the girls told me what happen." Said Ash as Zecora looks at them "zecora this is..." Twilight was about to say his name "Ah the famous Ash Ketchum was the lost prince of friendship and the greatest Pokémon champion of the human world." Said Zecora as they were surprised

"Wow she's good." Said Ash

"I sense you found out Trixie's power." Zecora said

"You do Ash!" Said Twilight as Ash nodded

"Yes she is not herself she's been corrupt by the alicorn amulet but that amulet is pure evil twilight but don't worry I got an idea to stop it." Said Ash

(Ponyville)

[wind whistling]

 **"** Ugh, this really doesn't seem to be getting us _anywhere_." Said Rarity as pinkie still can't talk

[muffled noises]

 **"** I hear you, Pinkie. I can't find anything that describes the kind of magic Trixie's doin'." Said Applejack

 **"** Ugh, there must be something! Twilight has every magic book there is!" Said Spike as Fluttershy was looking into Twilight's book "[quietly] Um, I think I may have found something?" Said Fluttershy as Rarity is happy to hear it "yes, it's time for us to consider our futures in this new Trixie-led Ponyville." Said Rarity as Fluttershy reads more "Um, this sounds an awful lot like Trixie's magic– " as she was cut off "She wants me to grow apples with no peels! Now how the hay am I supposed to do that?" Said Applejack

"Um, there's a picture here of that necklace–" as Fluttershy shows them the picture

[muffled noises]

[quietly]

"It's called the Alicorn Amulet, and whoever wears it is blessed with untold—" as Fluttershy was going to finish "Hey, everypony, look! This book has a picture of Trixie's necklace! It's called the Alicorn Amulet, and whoever wears it is blessed with untold ppowers" said Spike

"If you read a little further, you'll see—" she was cut off again

 **"** Even though it provides great power, it also corrupts the user!" Said Rarity

 **"** Yes, but, um, you can't—" she still cut off "You can't just take the Alicorn Amulet off her neck, it has a magical lock! Trixie's the only pony who can take it off!" Said Applejack "Maybe we could— " as Fluttershy was cut off "We need to get this information to Twilight. She'll know what to do." Said Applejack "But, h— how—" said Fluttershy

 **"** If any of us try to leave, Trixie's magical force field will tell her!" Said Rarity

 **"** Maybe we should—"

 **"** I've got it! Trying to sneak past the force field would be impossible without help, but I know who's got the goods to get into those woods and also tells Ash the bad news!" Said Rainbow dash "It— it must be—" said Fluttershy as Rainbow looks at her

"Fluttershy!"

 _"Whaaat_?!" Said Fluttershy

[thud]

 **"** What do you say, Fluttershy? Can you handle the mission?" Said Applejack "No! I'll crack under the pressure! I'll snap like a twig!" Said Fluttershy "Perfect! Fluttershy'll sneak out of Ponyville go to Ash's house tell him and find Twilight." Said Rainbow Dash

"But— but I, I—"

[thud]

[teeth chattering]

[sighs]

"Okay." Said Fluttershy

 **"** Alright!" Said Applejack

[general agreement]

 **"** I know just the design for a dangerous mission outfit!" Said Rarity as Fluttershy was nervous as for snips and Snails are back to normal

[grunts of exertion]

"Pull, you fools!

[cracks whip]

"Somepony set off the magic force field, and Trixie intends to punish them!" Said Trixie

 **"** But... wouldn't it be faster if we had some... _wheels_?!" Said Snips

 **"** The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't trust wheels. Now pull faster!" Said Trixie "I'm telling ya, Snips, she's getting weirder and weirder!" Said Snails as Trixie keeps using the whip as the two continue then spot the beavers "Stop! You there! What are you doing?!" Said Trixie

[beaver chittering angrily]

[thud]

[poof]

When she lifted the forcefield and let the beavers go through she went more serious "Gah, why is she so mean to us?" Said Snails "Yeah! I miss the days when she was just a fraud!" Said Snips as she continues whipping them but in the log Fluttershy was out

[beaver chittering]

[pop]

 **"** Oh, oh dear! Rarity's dangerous mission outfit is ruined! Guess we'd better go back!" She laughs nervously as she's going to leave

[beaver chittering]

[birds tweeting]

 **"** Oh, okay, okay, you're right. I need to be brave go tell Ash and find Twilight." Said Fluttershy

[bird tweeting]

 **"** Oh! Y— you found her? And Ash including the girls and pikachu." Said Fluttershy

[bird tweeting]

"They're in the Everfree Forest?!" As Fluttershy was going to hide

[whoosh]

[pop]

 **"** Oh, this _is_ me being brave! I wanna be brave at _home_ , locked in my closet, with my teddy bear!" Shouted Fluttershy as the birds took her to zecora's home

[tribal music]

[sips]

"I can't believe I didn't recognize the Alicorn Amulet! Ash" said Twilight as Ash calms her down **"** The more she uses it, the more it will corrupt her!" Said Fluttershy "that's what the book of legends said as well." Said Scootaloo "But how am I supposed to beat that amulet? My magic's not good enough!" Said Twiligh "Twilight Sparkle, much work have you done. You learned all of my lessons; all but one. If Trixie's tricks have you in a fix, you must nix your magic and use the six." Said Zecora

 **"** Nix your magic, use the six... Nix your magic, use the six! Use the six! That's it! Zecora, you're a genius! Now we'll need to get you back inside Ponyville, Fluttershy." Said Twilight

"Don't worry Ash has a idea." Said Apple bloom

(Ponyville)

[scribbling]

[dragging noises]

 **"** This better not be another false alarm, or the Great and Powerful Trixie will– " as she used her magic to let them in as Ash and Twilight appeared

[gasps]

 _"You_! What's the matter, Twilight Sparkle? Not enjoying your exile?" Said Twilight as she saw Ash "And who are you?" She said To Ash "his name is Ash and I know about the Alicorn Amulet. I know you cheated." Said Twilight "Cheated? _Moi_?" Said Trixie "Yeah. And I thought you might wanna see what a _real_ magical amulet looks like. Zecora gave it to me. It's from beyond the Everfree Forest, [normal] and it's way more powerful than your measly little Alicorn Amulet!" Said Twilight

 **"** Ha! Nothing's more powerful than the Alicorn Amulet! And nopony's more powerful than the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Said Trixie

"What you are is the fraud and cheating Trixie." Said Ash as she's angry of that

"Care to put your amulet where your mouth is? [normal] How about another duel? Against two of us." Said Twilight

 **"** Why should I? I already beat you." Said Trixie

"That's up to you! But I guess you'll never see the totally awesome magic from beyond the Everfree Forest. Come on, Zecora." As they're going to leave **"** Wait! " as Trixie used her magic

[poof]

 **"** Okay, okay, you're on! A second duel." Said Trixie

[thunder rumbles]

[lightning cracks]

[hoof stomps]

 **"** Let's start with a simple age spell, shall we?" Said Trixie "Let's." Said both as Trixie points at the two ponies "Snips, Snails." As Trixie used her magic and turn them to babies as they're crying "An oldie, but a goodie, ha. Now, let's see what _your_ little charm can do." Said Trixie as twilight nodded **"** No problem. Um, Applejack, Rarity? Could you help me, please?" Said Twilight the two were confused

 **"** Huh?" Said Applejack

 **"** Huh?" Said Rarity

[scratching]

[magic zap]

"Oh, ho-hum. So you can do an age spell, big deal." Said Trixie

[magic zap] [magic zap] [magic zap] [magic zap]

 **"** That's... That's impossible!" Said Trixie "That's nothing!" As Ash used his magic to zap rainbow dash "Yow!" As Rainbow saw her duplicate "How did you–" Trixie was shocked "Duplication spell. Ever see _one_ pony play _ten_ instruments?" As Twilight used her magic at pinkie

[magic zap]

[plays one-pony band]

 **"** This... just can't be!" Said Trixie **"** Ooh, one more. I can turn a mare into a stallion." As Twilight used her magic

[magic zap]

(nervously)

As the magic turn Applejack's brother into like her Eeyup." Then was change back "Well, Trixie, looks like my amulet is more powerful than yours– " as Trixie took it "Hey! Give it back!" Said Twilight as trixie was laughing "With this amulet, I shall now rule all of Equestria!" As she removed the amulet

[click]

[electricity sparking]

[click]

 **"** Witness, my subjects. Gaze upon an ever greater and 'powerful-er' Trixie!" Said Trixie as she wears it "Hey! [coughs] I don't need that old Alicorn Amulet. I have _this_!" As she used it at Rainbow dash but it made her tickle as she's laughing "stop it! Tha— that tickles!" As Trixie heard that "Tickles?! That was supposed to make you writhe in agony! This amulet is defective!" As she's more angry as she used her magic

[magic zap]

"Give mine back!" She said as Ash looks at her "we're not done our duel." Said Ash as she learned he was responsible for this "fine I'll get rid of you first troublemaker" as she used her magic to lift the cart as it's going to hit Ash but he used his psychic abilities to stop it "what that's not what kind of magic is this no matter I'll use this at him " as Trixie used the cream pies at him but backfired as Ash used ice beam at the spot she's at then she slip and pies landed on her that got her angry "that's it try to get out of this wise pony!" As she freezer him "I got him, I got him now I get back my-" but she saw Ash thaw the ice thanks to flame body "my turn!" Ash opens his mouth and summons energy ball and Fires at her Trixie lost balanced as she dropped the the amulet then Ash grabbed it toss it to Zecora

"Give it back" as Ash traps her with rock tomb

"Sorry. This is going back into hiding where it belongs." Said Rainbow dash

 **"** By the way, Trixie, the amulet around your neck? It's one of Zecora's doorstops." Said Twilight as the rock shattering then Trixie was upset "But... how did you do those spells? Nopony can do those spells!" Said Trixie as Twilight walks over "You're right. Not even me. Zecora taught me so much about magic while I was in exile. She even taught me when not to use it. My magic alone wasn't powerful enough to take on the Alicorn Amulet head to head, so _I needed to use a different kind of magic – the magic of friendship._ I also knew that the only pony who could get the amulet off your neck was you." Said Twilight

"But... what about the pony with the ten instruments?" Said Trixie as Twilight laughed

"That's not magic. That was just Pinkie Pie." Said Twilight

[continues playing one-pony band] [

ponies cheering]

[birds singing]

[ponies in awe]

 **"** Oooh!" As every pony was there on the ceremony that Twilight was talking about and it was Ash's first time seeing it "so amazing my friends should've seen it" as him and his Pokémon were watching the fireworks as Twilight was sitting next to him "I bet they will Ash." They Nuzzled together as the fireworks explode

[fireworks exploding

"Trixie?" Said Twilight as she shown up "It's the least I could do. I treated you and your friends so horribly when I was wearing that Alicorn Amulet. I just couldn't control myself. You can forgive me, can't you? " said Trixie as Twilight thinks "Hmmm. Sure." Said Twilight "Oh, good. Don't you think the Great and Apologetic Trixie is the most magnificent humble pony you've ever seen?! Said Trixie as she give pinkie back her voice then Twilight looks at Ash

" ash what was a surprise you're going to show." Said Twilight as Ash smiled "I got us tickets for manehatten tomorrow Twilight as our romantic getaway vacation of course if you're-" Ash was stopped as Twilight kissed him in happiness "Ash I love to go to manehatten just the two of us." Said Twilight as Ash smiled "yeah I like that." Ash said as they enjoy the ceremony together

 **that's it of Ash's epic journey chapter 4 sorry for the wait busy summer Ash will be having more of his adventure in the next one Ash and the equestria girls where Ash gets to see what twilight be like as a human and also i'm going to plan a next one where Ash spends time with twilight at the next story and she will choose go back to equestria or live with Ash as human for her heart will be in two stories of Equestria girls and the reboot of Ash's new adventure and soon Pokémon and mlp movie story and chapter four of Ash's epic journey is coming soon**

 **review**


	4. Sleepless in ponyville

**Ash's epic journey**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Sleepless in ponyville**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and My Little Pony friendship is magic i been saying it again I'm infinity Ash my I can't get in my account if you guys want to know other chapters there in my new account Ashxryuko27 and thank you for 106** **reviews where Ash has trouble with copies of Pinkies cause mayhem to ponyville and he fillysits the cutie mark crusaders also helps babs of her troubles even challenges trixie now enjoy this Special Halloween chapter as Ash is going with his friends and the cmc to camping**

Ash was walking to ponyville as his usual morning "nice morning and tomorrow manehatten just me and Twilight." Ash suddenly stops as he saw scootaloo was riding her scooter in full speed as Ash chuckled "same scootaloo." As he watches her did a leap from the wagon was tipped upside down "Whoo-hoo!" She said as rainbow dash shown up sipping her drink "Nice moves, kid." Said rainbow as she flew off "Nice moves? Rainbow Dash thinks I've got–" she hadn't finished as she dropped to sweet apple acres at the hay

[thud]

[gasps]

"..ice moves!" Said scootaloo as Bessie shown up

[moos]

"...Then, all of a sudden, I'airborne! And Rainbow Dash looks over and was like, "Nice moves, kid." Scootaloo was sharing all this to her friends Apple bloom and Sweetie belle who are playing checkers **"** Woooow." Said Apple Bloom as she listens to her story "She really said that?" Said Sweetie belle "I mean, it's like she practically told me she wanted to take me under her wing, teach me everything she knows, and become like my big sister!" Said Scootaloo

"I dunno about all that." Said Apple bloom

"It was a really nice compliment and all, but..." As sweetie belle was cut off

"I know, I know. But all that stuff I said _could_ happen, right?" Said scootaloo

 **"** Sure." Said apple bloom still not sure "Absolutely." Said Sweetie belle was the same "I just need to find a way to spend some time with her, y'know, so she can see more of my _awesomeness_." Said scootaloo need to find a way to spend time with rainbow dash "Well... Applejack and I are supposed to be campin' up at Winsome Falls tis weekend. Maybe I could get my big sis to invite Rainbow Dash, and then you could come, too!" Said Applebloom

 **"** Really?!" Scootaloo was thrilled

 **"** Sure!" Said Apple bloom but sweetie belle was upset

 **"** I wanna go..." Said Sweetie belle as apple bloom looks at her "Well, duh, of course you can go!" Said apple bloom made her happy "And I'll get Rarity to come too! Rarity loves camping!" Said sweetie belle then they heard the alicorn prince himself popped in "hey girls!" Said Ash as the cutie mark crusaders were happy to see "Ash!" They hugged their favorite babysitter "what are you three talking about?" Said Ash

"Apple bloom is going camping with applejack." Said scootaloo

"Really I love camping." Said Ash as apple bloom has a idea "Ash care to come camping with us since you're our babysitter." Said Apple bloom as Ash smiled to her "sure why not I'll bring pikachu and I could bring gible in case." Said Ash

"Rarity will be pleased of going Ash." Said sweetie belle as Ash was walking her to her home "When did rarity like camping?" When they got here and told her "I _despise_ camping! All of that... [shudders] ...nature." Said Rarity who doesn't like camping "Applejack's going with her little sister. But, y'know, if you don't wanna spend time with me..." Said Sweetie belle as she does a look to her made rarity look guilty "Oh, all right! Ooh! Of course I will need to find an outfit more appropriate for 'roughing it'. Ooh!" As rarity left to be prepared Ash along with apple bloom and sweetie were stunned except for Ash

"See? Told you she'd wanna go." Said Sweetie belle

"Sweet innocent look never gets old." Said Ash as water running Ash along with pikachu and gible are with applejack, apple bloom and scootaloo "You packed bug spray?" Said Applejack "Yup. You got the canteens?" Said apple bloom as Applejack nodded "Yup. Looks like we're all set then." Said applejack as they heard a cart trundling and saw it was Rarity and Sweetie belle

"Hey!" Said Rarity

"Gee, Rarity, did you remember to pack?" Said Applejack seeing all this "Oh, well, let's see who gets the last laugh when you're absolutely desperate to curl your lashes, and you realize you didn't bring your eyelash curler." Said Rarity

"Well, looks like we're all set _now_." Said Applejack

"You bet we're all set to go." Said Ash as pikachu nodded to him scootaloo was looking "But what about Rainbow Dash? Isn't Rainbow Dash coming?" Said scootaloo as they're ready to go " 'Course she is, sugarcube. She's gonna meet us up at our first campsite." Said Applejack as scootaloo was relived "Oh." She said as Ash looks at her "nothing to worry about scootaloo." Said Ash as he's walking "Alright, y'all, let's move 'em out!" Said applejack as they're traveling

 **"** Oh, are we there yet?" Said Rarity who was whining while walking "The last thousand times you asked that, the answer was no. This time, it's actually yes. There's Rainbow Dash up there right now. " said Applejack as they see rainbow dash gathering logs crunch from the tree as they're made as sitting logs then she went to the water gathering rocks to make into a campfire which made Scootaloo thrilled "Alright, Scootaloo, just play it cool." She said quietly then walk to her normal "Hey Rai–" she then trips and the log went rolling then she crashed she then clears her throat "Hey, Rainbow Dash! What's up?" Said Scootaloo as rainbow dash looks at her then she looks at her friends

 **"** What took you guys so long?" Said Rainbow

 **"** Well, _some_ of us didn't pack as light as the others. So we were slowed down a bit." Said Applejack looking at rarity as Ash sighed "this will be not good with rarity and her fashion." Ash said in his thoughts as they're setting up their tents hammering "Looks like you'll be sharing a tent with me, huh?" Rainbow dash said to scootaloo about sharing a tent "Heh, if that's okay with you." Said Scootaloo

 **"** Sure! Long as you don't snore. You don't snore, do you?" Said Rainbow

 **"** Nope. No way. Not me. Never snored a day or [laughs nervously] night in my life." Said Scootaloo as Ash sets up his tent then sees Rainbow and scootaloo also he can tell scootaloo's emotions rainbow dash smiled "Then you and I are gonna get along just fine." Then they heard a pop and wind blowing as they saw rarity's tent "You have _got_ to be kidding me." Said rainbow dash as rarity was up the balcony

 **"** Sweetie Belle, do be a dear and see if you can find some fresh flowers for my bedside vase." As she gives sweetie belle the vase and went to get the flowers then rainbow dash was mimicking Rarity "Scootaloo, do be a sweetheart and see if you can gather some firewood." That made Apple Bloom and sweetie belle laughing

 **"** Seriously though. Can you get us some wood for the fire?" Said rainbow

"Of course!" Said scootaloo going to find some firewood night have came applejack was lighting the fire and Ash has made snores for the girls "Thanks Ash you're the best." Said Sweetie belle was enjoying her smore as they sit down "Okay, everybody get comfortable, 'cause I'm about to tell you the best story you've ever heard." Said Rainbow as scootaloo was excited to hear "Is it about the time when Rarity had wings, and then they got ruined, and then you saved her from plummeting to her doom?" Scootaloo thought it was that one as Ash looks at rarity "when did that happened" ash asked them but rarity said nothing

 **"** Okay, maybe it's the _second_ best story you've ever heard. But probably still the scariest. [spookily] You like scary stories, _right_?" As scootaloo gasped "Mm-hmm." Scootaloo lied to rainbow dash **"** It all happened on a night just like this one, in a forest, just like this..." She continues the story **"**...And then, The Olden Pony asked," she mimicking aged voice " _Who's got my rusty horseshoe?_ " As the girls were scared

 **"** Not me!" Said sweetie belle

[suspenseful pause]

 **"** _You do_!" As Apple bloom and Sweetie belle scream then Rainbow dash was laughing while Scootaloo was clearing her throat "Something in my throat. I wasn't scared at all, heheh. Good story. " said Scootaloo was pretending to be fearless "Knew _you_ wouldn't be scared. The way you jumped that cart the other day, you're like me – fearless." Said Rainbow as Scootaloo was nervous "Yeah. Fearless. She then hears a owl hoots at night sweetie belle was scared

 **"** Don't worry. Rarity is here to keep you safe and sound. Ooh!" Said Rarity as Ash looks at the moon "it's getting pretty late I say we go to sleep." Said Ash as he's in his tent applejack yawns "Ash is right on that Think it's about time for me to hit the straw." As she's heading to her tent as Apple bloom was trembling "Don't you worry, little sis. There's no 'Olden Pony' in our tent." Said Applejack as scootaloo was nervous "Haa, that sure was funny, wasn't it? Heheh. How they were all afraid of The Olden Pony? Heh, but not me, heh!" Said scootaloo as rainbow dash has the bucket of water **"** That's because you're tough, just like when I was your age!" As she pours the water to the campfire the sound of splash made scootaloo yelped in fear "I'm hitting the sack. Come in whenever you feel like it." As rainbow was in her tent scootaloo heard a twig snaps and leaves rustling made her nervous

 **"** It's, it's nothing... Just my imagination..." She heard branches creaking got her more nervous "And that isn't the thundering stomp of The Olden Pony..." She now hears a wolf howling scootaloo runs towards the tent and closes it she only hears rainbow dash snoring loudly as she's going to sleep then hears a distant muttering

 **"** I-Is anyone out there?" She looks outside but runs by hearing hoof stamps then branches creaking now heard the mumbling scootaloo was running and panting as the olden pony was searching **"** Who got my rusty horseshoe?" That made scootaloo panting as she stops then something grabbed her as she hears a roar suddenly it snap she looked it was only a tree scootaloo was releived but she hears a olden pony " _Who's got my rusty horseshoe_?" Scootaloo started to run back to the camp she thought she saw something as she went back to her tent sees Rainbow dash still sleeping

Rainbow Dash–?" She's going to wake her up as the olden pony pops up " _You do_!" She said as scootaloo wakes up and it was all a nightmare as she sees rainbow dash still snoring she couldn't sleep she's humming so nervous she was like that all night morning came as everypony was packing up rainbow dash wakes up "What's that noise? Is there a bug in here? [sighs] I dunno about you, but I slept like a filly." Said rainbow dash

 **"** Best night ever." Scootaloo was a wreck she never sleep because of the nightmare "Glad you're rested up, because we've got a _long_ trek ahead. Totally gonna be worth it when we get to Winsome Falls." Said rainbow dash

"Yeah... Totally..." She twitches as she heard Ash came inside "Scootaloo ready for the day." Said Ash as he saw scootaloo a wreck "yeah...Ash I'm just getting ready see ya." As he saw her running out he can tell she's hiding something as they travel "Ohh... Am I sweating? Oh! _I think I'm sweating_! Oh, uh, but it's absolutely worth it to get to spend time with my little sister. It's just that this cart feels like it's getting heavier all the _time_!" Said Rarity as sweetie belle was pulling the cart

 **"** I don't care if that's cart's as heavy as a pack of mules. If we don't get a move on, it'll be dark before we get to the campsite!" As scootaloo heard her said that

 **"** Dark?!" She speeds up her scooter to rainbow dash "I'll just ride ahead and make sure the path is clear. We don't wanna be out here after dark, right?" Said scootaloo for the way she acted "Doesn't matter to me." Said rainbow dash **"** Well, y'know, she hushed to rainbow dash "it's for the scaredy-ponies, heheh." She points at Apple bloom and scootaloo as she was rolling her scooter she yawns was going to sleep as she hits the rock

 **"** Don't fall asleep now... We've got to get to that campsite before dark..." She snores, fell asleep as she continues over she bumps to the crocodile as it growls at her the bear was licking his lips as he's going to chomp the fish for lunch as scootaloo hits the fish as the bear growls she was at the log it spins around and around as she lands on to the bush sleeping "That's why it's always important to bring your own trunk on any public outing." Said rarity as they saw scootaloo sleeping as she wakes up

 **"** Um... don't come this way! Take the path! It's, heh, way better than going through the bushes." As a twig snaps scootaloo leaps to the air as she grabbed the club then it looted she crashed to the ground as Ash and Applejack looks at her "You're more nervous than a worm in an apple on cider making day. What gives, Scootaloo?" Said Applejack

 **"** Heh, nothing, just thought I heard something, aheh." Said scootaloo as a owl hoots as scootaloo leaps again "You sure you're okay? You seem a little jumpy." Said Applejack as Ash nodded "Applejack is right scootaloo are you sure you're alright." Said Ash as scootaloo lied "Just getting my exercise! You know how important it is to stretch out those hindquarters every so often, aheh." She suddenly heard a frog croaking then bells ringing

 **"** Uh, d-do you need a little help?" Said scootaloo

 **"** That's so sweet, thank you." As sweetie belle passes her the cart "Um... what are friends for?" Said scootaloo as she's pushing the cart as they were traveling **"** No need for tents tonight, y'all. We'll just take shelter in that cave." Applejack points at the cave scootaloo was frightened as rainbow dash was excited "All _right_! A deep, dark cave! Perfect for the story I've got for tonight. All we need is a campfire, and we're good to go." Said rainbow dash as scootaloo gulped and was nervous "Uh, of course... Heard a wolf howling she was more nervous "I'll be right back with lots of firewood from the deep... dark... not-scary-at-all forest!" As she's on it

 **"** Thanks." Said rainbow dash as creatures growling in the woods as scootaloo was breathing heavily seeing yellow glowing eyes in the shadows "Okay. I can do this. On the count of three, I get those branches. One... two... three! She's hiding at the cart trembling she sighs then was nervously scared "Here, branches branches branches..." She then noticed Ash was behind her "scootaloo what's wrong you know I can tell you're lying please tell me what's bothering you." As scootaloo knew she can't lie to her babysitter as she then told him

"OK Ash the truth is I'm scared of sleeping since I got a nightmare about the olden pony I thought I was going to brave like rainbow dash to impress her as my older sister figure face it I can't do it." She was crying as Ash looks at her "scootaloo how about I go in and get the firewood for you." Said Ash as scootaloo heard him said that

"Really" she asked as he nodded "that's what babysitters do they help out I won't be long." As Ash walks to the woods scootaloo then feel guilty she then takes the branches and runs to the cave Ash then was collecting the wood "poor scootaloo was afraid of going to sleep if there's a way that I can help her." Just then Ash knew one pony can help her as he sends some kind of a message "good thing I'm going to send her a letter she can help scootaloo." As Ash used his alicorn magic and sends the letter but to who then at the cave everypony was waiting "Bbbbrrr! Hoo-wee! It's colder than a timberwolf's toenail. Bbbrr! Where's that Scootaloo?" Said applejack as scootaloo appeared panicked laughing

"Here you go!" As they saw branches

 **"** That's _it_?" Said Rainbow dash as scootaloo nodded "It's all I could find, 'cause, y'know, there aren't that many trees around here!" Said Scootaloo as Applejack then smiled "It's all we need. Why don't you sit with Rainbow Dash for a while?" Said Applejack as scootaloo sit with rainbow dash while she started the fire "Now, where was I? Oh yeah, the [spookily] scary part. She laughs evilly then scootaloo steps in "Hey, I have an idea! How about I tell tonight's story?" Said scootaloo

 **"** Alright, just make sure it's a horrible one." Said Rainbow dash as they're going to hear her story "There once was a really really nice pony who lived in a bright and sunny land, where there are rainbows every day, and lots and lots of happy friends, and–" she was cut off by rainbow dash **"** No offense, but it's not a real campfire story unless somepony's shaking. [spookily] I've been told that these very woods are haunted..." When Rainbow dash said it scootaloo gulped

[spookily]

"...by The _Headless Horse_! It gallops only at night–" Scootaloo was cut off by applejack "If it doesn't have a head, then how in tarnation does this pony know where it's goin'?" Said Applejack talking about the story "It's headless, not _brainless_."spookily" ...looking for little lost ponies–" she was cut off by Applejack again **"** So where's its brain?" Applejack asked her

 **"** Ugh. "spookily "Fear was dripping from the air" as she continues the story "and they were never heard from ever again!" Said Rainbow dash as the girls were scared "Never?" Said Sweetie belle **"** _Never_. As the fire sparks Apple bloom and Sweetie were screaming and Scootaloo was trembling **"** Don't worry, you'll be safe with me tonight." Said Rarity making the cutie mark crusaders calm "It's not time for bed yet, is it?" Said Scootaloo

 **"** 'Fraid so, Scootaloo." Said Applejack

 **"** Uh, but we haven't even sung any campfire songs yet!" Said Scootaloo

[squeak

"You don't have to ask me twice! Said Sweetie belle as she pushed rainbow dash then sing "Ninety-nine buckets of oats on the wall, ninety-nine buckets of oats! Take one down, " she continues singing "pass it around, you got eighty-one buckets of oats on the wall," as they're sleeping except Scootaloo "forty-one buckets of oats! Take one down, pass it around you got forty [pauses] buckets of oats on the wall!Ash as ootaloo was close to fall asleep " ...buckets of oats! Take one down, pass it around, you've got zero buckets of oats on the _waaaaaaaalllllll_!" That waked them up as sweetie belle went to sleep and was lifted by rarity as they yawned

"Good night, Sweetie Belle." Said Rarity

"Good night, y'all." Said applejack

 **"** Good night, y'all." Said Apple bloom

 **"** Sleep tight." Said Rainbow dash "Oh, just one more song! Anyone? She whoosh inside the cave "How about a dance contest? I know you love to cut a rug, so how 'bout we mess up a cave floor? I have a brilliant idea! Hide and seek! Who's with me?" Said scootaloo as Apple bloom yawn **"** Maybe tomorrow." As she fall asleep **"** Aww." Said scootaloo was upset **"** Seems like you don't really wanna go to sleep tonight. Is there some reason why?" Applejack asked

 **"** Pfft, of course not! I just _love_ camping and hanging out with Rainbow Dash so much that I don't wanna waste a single minute with sleep! [yawns] Heh, silly sleep." Said Scootaloo

 **"** That's cool and all, Scoot, but this pony needs her shut-eye and she needs it now!" As rainbow was asleep scootaloo was more disappointed "Ugh, this is so unfair... [yawns] I'm falling asleep..." Said Scootaloo then she sees Ash walking to her "hey Scootaloo I know that you're afraid of going to sleep when I was young I was afraid of the woods as well" said Ash as scootaloo was stun that Ash too had fears "then how did you stay brave Ash?" She asked

"That's up to you to figure out Scootaloo goodnight" said Ash as he was asleep so did scootaloo was asleep snores thoofsteps dripping from the cave as she was having a dream sounds of hoofsteps were heard but scootaloo didn't made them as the hoofsteps increase speed she then moves like a vehicle accelerating "If The Headless Horse catches me, I'm never gonna be heard from again! And _I wanna be heard from_! Woah, woaaah! Ugh!" As she trip from the tree and fell at the pit then an shadow pony appeared as she's cornered running hoofsteps were coming closer "It's all over!" She cries hysterically by the headless horse **"** Aaah!" When she screamed a voice echoing to her "A warm welcome to you, Scootaloo." As the headless horse was Luna Ash's older sister

[poof]

 **"** Princess Luna! I thought you were The Headless Horse!" Said Scootaloo "You were mistaken, but I hope not disappointed." Said Luna as scootaloo runs to her "You are so, so much better than The Headless Horse. But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Canterlot?" She asked

 **"** I am the princess of the night. Thus it is my duty to come into your dreams." Said Luna doing her duty **"** Oh, yeah... Wait, is this just a dream? But it feels so real!" When she feels reverberating drumbeat "I assure you that you are asleep. But when you awake, the thing that frightens you most will still exist." Said Luna as scootaloo was nervous "Eh... The Headless Horse?" She believed it was the headless horse

"Hmmm... Is The Headless Horse _really_ what frightens you the most?" Said Luna

 **"** Mm-mm. I'm afraid Rainbow Dash will find out I'm not as tough as she thinks I am." Said scootaloo admitted her fear " _Everypony has fears, Scootaloo. Everypony must face them in their own way._ But they must be faced, or the nightmares will continue." Said Luna as scootaloo nervous whine then the wind appeared rocks tumbling " _Face your fears_!" Said Luna as she's fading away "–Princess Luna?! " as she wakes up it was a dream "It was just a dream." Said scootaloo as water dripping got her scared "But The Headless Horse isn't! Rainbow Dash said it lives _here_ , in _these very woods_!" Said scootaloo as distant whinnying was heard

 **"** It's the wicked whinny of The Headless Horse!" Said scootaloo hops on her scooter wings motoring but whinny-like snoring came from rainbow dash as scootaloo was still running "So it's a horse without a head... which means it doesn't have a mouth... and if it doesn't have a mouth, then... it's not a horse-eat-pony kind of horse... but still... it's a horse _without a head_!" As the tires screeching

"Whoa, whoa!" As she was dropped whining as she's trap by the river rushing then splash **"** Hello?! Is anyone out there? [nervously] Anyone except The Headless Horse?" As the branch breaks and fell "Heellllp–" as she splash Scootaloo gasps for breath then splashing she then screams, fades out suddenly she was saved

[whoosh]

 **"** I gotcha!" Said rainbow dash

 **"** Rainbow Dash! Is that you? Thank you, thank you!" Said scootaloo as they land rainbow dash wasn't happy "What were you doing out here in the middle of the night?!" Said rainbow dash as scootaloo was in tears then noticed the moon

 **"** It is time for you to face your real fear, Scootaloo!" Said Luna as scootaloo is going to do it

 **"** I'm so, so sorry, Rainbow Dash! I just wanted you to hang out with me and see how cool I was so you'd take me under your wing, teach me everything you know, and become like my big sister!" She takes breath "But then you started telling those spooky stories and I got scared! I thought I heard The Headless Horse so I ran out here by myself, and..." She's crying " ...well, I guess you know the rest." Said scootaloo sniffling as rainbow dash cheered her up

"Hey, I'm gonna tell you something, but if you ever tell anypony else, I'm gonna deny it. First time I heard those stories... I was scared too." Said rainbow dash as scootaloo sniffles "You were?" She asked as rainbow dash nodded "Sure! I mean, I got over it because I realized pretty quick that if there _was_ such thing as a Headless Horse, I could totally take it on. So, you're looking for somepony to take you under their wing, huh?" Said rainbow dash

 **"** Mm-hmm." Scootaloo said

 **"** Yeah, I might be up for something like that." Said rainbow dash

 **"** _Really_?" Scootaloo was happy "As long as you don't go falling into any more rivers in the middle of the night." Said rainbow dash as scootaloo giggles

"It's a deal!" Said scootacit..u as they went back to the cave and went to sleep as scootaloo was dreaming she saw Luna again "princess Luna what is it?" Scootaloo thinks the nightmare is still here "it's okay scootaloo I came to tell you that Ash was the one who send me." Said Luna as scootaloo couldn't believed her ears that her fillysitter had send Luna his own sister to help her

"Ash really did that" scootaloo said as she nodded

"Yes he send me the message saying you were troubled so I came to help you scootaloo." Said Luna as scootaloo feels happy then Luna left her dream as she then entered Ash's dream Luna sees Ash's dream was perfect unlike the nightmare as she see him

"Hello brother." Said Luna as Ash sees her

"Hey Luna is Scootaloo all better." Ash asked her Luna nodded

"Yes and thanks to you scootaloo faced her fears." Luna said as Ash smiled "thanks Luna for your help." Ash said as Luna looks at his dream "something wrong sis." He asked as she looks at him "nothing Ash I remember entering your dream where I first saw you alive." Luna said in a tear as Ash remembered that he saw her in his dream that time as Ash hugged her "now we're together again Luna you , me and celestia." That made her happi

"It's being dawn i must be going farewell little brother." As she lift

"Farewell Luna." Said Ash as he wakes up and see rarity, applejack, rainbow dash, apple bloom, sweetie belle and scootaloo up as waterfall is rushing when they're out of the cave "I call sister teams! Last herd to make it to the falls is a moldy carrot!" Said sweetie belle **"** Ugh, if you insist." Said rarity as she was having fun as her and sweetie belle were heading first applejack and apple bloom were racing as well

 **"** They think _they_ can beat the two of _us_?" Said rainbow dash as Ash was walking by "I bet you well" said Ash as scootaloo was more happy as she hugged Ash "Thanks for helping me As you are the best babysitter ever." Scootaloo said

"I just glad to help" they heard grumbling as the olden pony was real " _Who's got my rusty horseshoe_?" Said the olden pony as Rainbow dash gives it to her "Here it is, for pony's sake. Now take it and stop all your moaning." Said rainbow dash

 **"** Thank you, and have a nice day." As she left then Ash ward his sister chuckles

 **that's it of Ash's epic journey chapter 4 sorry for the wait busy Autumn Ash will be having more of his adventure in the next one Ash and the equestria girls where Ash gets to see what twilight be like as a human and also i'm going to plan a next one where Ash spends time with twilight at the next story and she will choose go back to equestria or live with Ash as human for her heart will be in two stories of Equestria girls and the reboot of Ash's new adventure and soon Pokémon and mlp movie story and chapter four of Ash's epic journey is coming soon**

 **review**


	5. Wonderbolt academy

**Ash's epic journey**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Wonderbolt academy**

 **I do not own Pokémon and my little pony friendship is magic and sorry for the waiting I had a bad winter and my sister had a accident and thank you for supporting the story where ash helps scootaloo with her problems thanks to his sister and now this will show Ash comes with rainbow dash to wonder academy so enjoy AshXTwilight**

At ponyville Ash was enjoying walking at the nice sunny day "I should be over at rainbow's house by then along with a surprise treats for my friends" thanks to pinkie who taught him of baking Ash can bake good cupcakes as he sees his friends and twilight having a picnic rarity was sipping her tea and pinkie was bouncing waiting **"** Ooooh, I wish the mailpony would just come already! I can't wait another minute to find out if Rainbow Dash got in or not!" Said Pinkie

 **"** Pinkie Pie, you're more nervous than Rainbow Dash." Said Twilight

 **"** I'm not nervous at all. When I get into the Wonderbolt Academy... " said rainbow as pinkie runs to her **"** IF you get in! _If_ you get in! Don't jinx it!" Said Pinkie telling her not to jinx it "I'm telling you, it's in the bag." Said Rainbow

 **"** Don't jinx it!" Said pinkie

 **"** She is the best flyer in Ponyville."said applejack as rainbow sores to the air at the cloud "In Ponyville? I'm probably the best flyer in all of Equestria. I wouldn't be surprised if they just went ahead and made me a Wonderbolt on the first day." Said Rainbow as Ash walks by "still waiting for your letter" said ash as they are happy to see "yep still waiting Ash I'm so nervous" said rainbow dash as an messenger pony arrived **"** Got a letter here for Rainbow Dash." Said messenger as Rainbow reads it "I... didn't get in." She said to her friends as pinkie gasp but rainbow was laughing **"** Gotcha! Ha, you guys are so gullible. Like I wasn't gonna get in!" She said

 **"** I'm just sooooooooooo happy for you!" Said pinkie as she hugged rainbow

 **"** Uh... thanks?" Rainbow said confused

[squeals]

"Pinkie Pie? I kinda need to get going." Said Rainbow as pinkie let's go "Okay. I'm done!" She said to rainbow "The sooner I get there, the sooner I get to show 'em my stuff! See you guys in a week!" Said rainbow getting ready to go

 **"** Good luck!" Said Applejack

 **"** Won't need it!" Said Rainbow as she receives a message

[megaphone feedback]

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO WRIte**_

[echoing]

[to others]

"Do you think she heard me?" Said pinkie then Ash was confused "I kind of lost there where was rainbow going" Ash asked as twilight looks at him "Ash rainbow is going to Wonderbolt academy to be a wonderbolts they had good training exercise there" said Twilight as Ash understand her then was thinking "I should go and have a look there that academy might be good for my flying Pokémon to learn new moves" said Ash

[Pegasi chattering in background]

 **"** Oh, yeah! This is gonna be sweet!" Said rainbow was excited as Ash sees the place for the first time "this is interesting." Ash said as he see the trainees with rainbow **"** Well, lookie what we got here. Bet y'all think you're Wonderbolt material, don't ya?" Said an pegasus was in charge

"Yes, ma'am!"

 **"** Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer?"

 **"** Yes, ma'am!" They said

 **"** Well then. Let me be the first to tell you... _You don't_! If you had what it took to be an elite flyer, you'd already be a Wonderbolt! Still think you're something special?" She said to the purple pegasus "No, ma'am!" Then she turns her head to Bulk Biceps as she's inspect him "Ya think you're hot stuff?" He whimpering then looks to Rainbow Dash "You look like you're the worst flyer in the whole academy! You'll probably quit after the first day!" She said

 **"** No, ma'am! I'd never quit, ma'am!" Said rainbow as she smirk "Ha. What about you? Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded." She said to the one in green "Try me, ma'am. " she said

 **"** What's that?"

 **"** Let me show you what I've got, ma'am." Said that hotshot

 **"** Ah. You want a chance to prove yourself, huh?"

 **"** Yes, ma'am!"

"Well then, now's your chance. Give me five hundred laps! All of you!" She said to all of them

[Pegasi moan]

 **"** _Now" as she blows whistl_ e as they flew towards the skies as rainbow and the green pegasus reach to the finish the sand made Pegasi cough **"** Lap four-hundred and ninety-nine!" Said the pegasus as rainbow went head to toe "One more lap to go!" Said rainbow

 **"** You're on!" As the two reach the last lap

 **"** Five hundred!"

[screech]

 **"** Not bad... for a couple of newbies." As she left "Name's Lightning Dust." Said lighting dust introduced herself **"** Rainbow Dash!" Said rainbow introduced herself to lighting dust **"** Wanna grab some grub in the mess hall?" Said Lighting dust

"Definitely." Said rainbow as Ash decides to see her tomorrow and flew off to twilight's of course his flying needs work "gonna work on my flying tactics " as Ash sees applejack and pinkie pie as she was waiting and opens the mailbox door creaking **"** Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours yet. Give her a chance to settle in first. Why don't we just go see what Twilight's up to? I hear Princess Celestia's got her workin' on some new spells!" Said applejack

 **"** New spells, huh? Okay. Wait! If I'm not here when Rainbow Dash's letter arrives, I won't be able to read it right away. And if I don't read it right away, I won't be able to write her back right away. And if I don't write her back right away, she might think I didn't get her letter, and then she might worry it got lost. And if she's worrying about her letter, she'll be distracted. And if she's distracted, then she won't do well at the academy! And if she doesn't do well at the academy, then she'll get kicked out! And if she gets kicked out, they'll never let her be a Wonderbolt! And if she doesn't get to be a Wonderbolt, **all her dreams will be crushed**! And it will be all... my... fault!" Said pinkie

[thud]

 **"** So in other words, you're stickin' by the mailbox." said Applejack

 **"** Yep!" Said pinkie

"Suit yourself." As applejack left pinkie opens the mailbox door creaking Ash then goes back to the academy "The Wonderbolts are the fastest, best precision flyers in the world. But spin-outs can still happen. And when they do, a Wonderbolt must be able to recover quickly. This... is the Dizzitron. It's gonna make you very – I repeat – _very_ dizzy. Your task is to try and recover and fly straight again, as soon as possible. Once you have recovered you must come in for a smooth landing. Now, who's first? [to Meadow Flower] You. You're up."

"Me?" Said a pink pegasus was looking at the rotating device as she heads in

[gulps]

 **"** _Now_! Ready?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

 **"** Go!" As the Dizzitron spinning really fast as Ash watches it "Release!" As it stops the pegasus was send flying then made a land groaning **"** Huh. Fifteen seconds. Decent, but I wouldn't go writin' home about it! Who's next? Alright, Rainbow Dash. Let's see what you got." As rainbow was excited **"** Yes, ma'am!" Ash was ready to watch rainbow go on the dizzitron "Okay, go!" As the Dizzitron spinning Release!" As rainbow send flying then she flew in top speed "Six seconds? That's an academy record." As rainbow lands

 **"** You made it look so easy."

 **"** I make everything look easy." Said Rainbow as lighting was up **"** Okay, Lightning Dust. You're up." As she went on the dizzytron **"** Ma'am, can you put the Dizzitron at maximum speed? I wanna push my limits." Said Lighting dust as Ash sees this a daring style "I thought rainbow dash was the only one?" Said Ash **"** You sure about that?" Said the trainer "Yes ma'am." Said Lighting dust "Okay. You asked for it." As the Dizzitron spinning rapidly **"** Release!" As lighting dust was flying and did a massive speed "Six point five seconds. Not bad." As lighting dust landed

 **"** Heh!/Oh yeah!" Said both

 **"** Next!" As they keep continuing their training "No pony even came _close_ to six seconds." Said rainbow dash talking to lighting "They should make us Wonderbolts right _now_." Said Lighting dust **"** Yeah, they should." Said rainbow dash as Ash walks over "I say you all did great" as rainbow sees him "Ash! What brings you here" said rainbow happy to see him here "I came to see how you're doing and I say you did great" said Ash as lighting dust looks at Ash "oh my gosh you're him the lost prince I heard about that saved the wedding and the crystal empire" said Lighting dust as the other pegasus heard that and saw him

"It's him he's a dreamy and handsome" said the purple and pink pegasus making a move on him as rainbow defend his friend "forget it girls he's taken" said Rainbow as she heard the news "Listen up! For the rest of the camp, you'll be working in pairs. 'Morrow morning, I'll post the teams, including who'll be lead pony and who'll be wingpony. Good luck." She said to them

 **"** Like we're going to need it." Said Lighting

 **"** Heh, yeah." Said rainbow dash as morning came at the mess hall ash watches rainbow talking **"** So, which one of you lucky gals gets to be _my_ wingpony?" Said Rainbow as the two were confused "What?" Rainbow asked them **"** Eh, you might want to check the wall." As rainbow checks at the chart **"** A _wing_ pony?" As Ash sees his friend depressed **"** They made us a team! Isn't that awesome?" Said Lighting dust at the office the pony named spitfire that trains them was stamping

[door opens]

 **"** Permission to enter, ma'am." Said Rainbow

 **"** What is it, Rainbow Dash?" Said Spitfire continues **"** _I_ had the best time on the Dizzitron! Only six seconds!" Said Rainbow **"** And?" Spitfire asked **"** And you made me a wingpony!" Said rainbow dash asking her why **"** Because I believe you and Lightning Dust will be an unstoppable team. Do you not think you'll be an unstoppable team?" Said spitfire **"** Yes, ma'am! I mean no, ma'am! I mean... We'll be an unstoppable team, ma'am." Rainbow said

 **"** Then what's the problem?" Spitfire

 **"** I think _I_ should be lead pony, ma'am." Said rainbow wanted to be a lead **"** And I think Lightning Dust likes to push herself a little harder than you do. That's why I made _her_ lead pony. Got it?" Spitfire said to dash

"Yes, ma'am." Said Rainbow

 **"** Good." As soon she went back stamping and Rainbow feels slightly more pressured as Ash watches her. As it was the next test Ash came over to rainbow "hey rainbow feeling OK?" Ash asked her "I had become a wingpony Ash I just..." As Ash understands her blues as helps out "Rainbow that was how I was when misty said I wasn't needed but you, twilight and the others helped me now i help you of your solution just keep moving forward and don't give up till it's over" Ash's words made her better

"Thanks ash" said rainbow as her next test is ready "Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt. We'll divide you into two teams, red... and blue. Whoever finds the most flags of the opposing team's color wins." Said spitfire

[Pegasi cheering]

"Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!"

"If you think this is gonna to be fun, you are sadly mistaken. This is for training purposes. This is not recess. Lead ponies and wingponies must fly together. If any pair splits apart, they will be immediately disqualified. Do you understand?" She said to them

 **"** Yes, ma'am!" They said

 **"** Then let's go!" As spitfire blows whistle and they fly Ash was watching them **"** Ready to rock and roll?" Said lighting dust talking to rainbow **"** Ready." As they are searching for the flags **"** You spotted any flags yet?" She said as dash looks **"** Not yet. Oh! There's one!" As rainbow spots the flag "Good eyes!" As they are going so fast to reach the flag **"** We should slow down. It doesn't look like both of us can make it at this speed!" Said Rainbow as lighting does not listen as Ash sees them but rainbow was hurt "Ow!" Then lighting made it to the finish

 **"** Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash found the first flag!" Said spitfire **"** Come on! Let's find some more!" Said lighting talking to rainbow **"** Uh, sure. Just give me a second." Said rainbow as he wing was injured

 **"** Oh, you're fine." Said lighting

 **"** Yeah... totally." As she was feeling the pain then she felt her wing was healing as it was Ash who healed it "Thanks Ash" said Rainbow but Ash looks at her "Rainbow you can't let her do that to you you should go and tell spitfire" said Ash as Rainbow has a hard time will she follow Ash's advice at fairy pinkie was still waiting for the letter "She's _still_ at it." Said rarity as her and the others were watching **"** I just wish we could help her." Said fluttershy as pinkie heard it "Help me? The only thing that could possibly help me right now is a letter from Rainbow Dash! It's been three days already. By now, she probably doesn't even know our names anymore! She probably can't remember our faces! "Pinkie Pie? I never heard of a Pinkie Pie! Who is Pinkie Pie?" Said pinkie

 **"** Well, if you're so worried, then why don't _you_ send her a letter first?" Said Twilight

 **"** Of course! That's a great idea!" Said pinkie

[sigh of relief]

 **"** Oh wait! I got an even better idea! How about we send Rainbow Dash a care package? You know, before she forgets all about us? Although, come on, let's face it. It's probably too late for that. But, uh, maybe it'll jog her memory somehow." Said Pinkie **"** Pinkie Pie, I'm sure Rainbow Dash still remembers our faces and who we are. But I think sending her a care package is a great idea." Said Twilight

"A care package it is! We'll send it through the mail! WAIT! Ah! That won't work at all!" Said pinkie

 **"** Why not?" Said applejack

 **"** Because what if the package gets lost in the mail? What if somepony else gets the package by accident and then _she_ remembers us instead of Rainbow Dash and then she becomes our new friend? And then the _real_ Rainbow Dash won't ever know that she used to have friends and she forgot them!" Said pinkie

 **"** Is anypony else followin' this?" Applejack said to them **"** Mmm-mm." They said to her **"** I've got it! We'll deliver the care package to Rainbow Dash in person!" Said pinkie "I wouldn't mind a little trip. And i heard Ash darling was here" said rarity as twilight heard that "I'll go!" She said

 **"** Count me in!" Said applejack

 **"** Me too." Said fluttershy **"** Me five! But don't be upset if she doesn't recognize you at first. It may take a while for her to get her memory back." Said pinkie being pinkie at the academy the next test begins for them "Today we'll be doing our famous air obstacle course." Spitfire said as cloud spouts bursting **"** The object of this exercise is to work on your precision flying under extreme circumstances. And don't worry about winning. It's not a race. Now everypony, get on your marks!" As she blows whistle they begin to fly as the cloud spouts bursting the sound of screech **"** Ugh! Can't they go any faster? It's no _good_ , I can't get around them!" Said lighting as the two team members are slow

 **"** Doesn't matter! We can still fly completely in sync and blow Spitfire's mind with our moves!" Said Rainbow as they didn't noticed Ash was watching every move **"** I guess..." as rain falling at tthem as they are stuck in slow "What are they, a couple of snails? It's just a little weather." As lightning strikes **"** Now's our chance to pass these slowpokes!" Said lighting as Pegasi screaming

[screech]

 **"** Not bad! And in record time, too! Definitely made the right decision making you two a team. The others seem to have had a little trouble with the _precision_ part of the exercise. I'd better go help sort them out. Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early?" Said spitfire

 **"** Yes, ma'am!" Said Lighting

 **"** Thank you, ma'am. Um, Lightning Dust? Next time, maybe we don't cut the other teams off like that." Said rainbow bieng loyal "Hey, you snooze, you lose! Besides, Wonderbolts are supposed to be able to recover from a spin-out. You saw them on the Dizzitron! They could use the practice. I mean, it's not _our_ fault we're so much better than those other guys! Not every pony is destined to become a Wonderbolt. Only the best of the best, right?" Said lighting as rainbow thinks about it

 **"** Yeah, I-I guess you're right..." She said to lighting "'Course I'm right! Now let's go fuel up! Kicking all that tail has made me hungry." As she lift rainbow saw Ash not impress" rainbow you can't just let her do that to you" said Ash as rainbow was shamed "I'm sorry but it just..." As Ash sigh "twilight I know you as a loyal friend but you had to make a right choice" as Ash flew off a whistle blows the pegasus are cloud punching sounds of chomp

"I have an idea about how we can literally blow away our competition." As lighting points at the others

 **"** But we're already way ahead." Said rainbow

"Are you in or not?"

 **"** Lightning Dust likes to push herself a little harder than you do. That's why I made _her_ lead pony." Said spitfire

 **"** I'm in!" Said rainbow

 **"** Then follow my lead!" As rainbow and lighting ccreatea huge tornado blowing "I can't control it!" As the tornado was going for the balloon where twilight and the gang are in "It's a twister!" Said applejack

"Hold on!" Shout as the tornado hits them **"** Noooooo!" As they are falling rainbow and the band except for twilight was falling then a blur show up and saved her twilight saw who saved her was ash holding her bridal style "Ash thank you" as she Nuzzled him "no problem twilight" said Ash as rainbow runs to them "Are you guys okay?" Said rainbow

 **"** Uh-huh." They said

 **"** Pinkie Pie!" Said Rainbow

 **"** You... remember me!" As pinkie hugged her **"** Well... yeah, of course I remember you. But... what are you all doing here?" Rainbow asked them **"** We wanted to bring you a care package. Didn't realize you'd be in the middle of some crazy tornado drill." Said Applejack as lighting appeared **"** That... was... _awesome_!" Said lighting as rainbow was not happy **"** Awesome? My friends could have been smashed to pieces!" Said Rainbow

 **"** Yeah, but they weren't, right? Can't say the same for the clouds. We totally wiped them out with that tornado. The other cadets will have to be up there for days to bust as many as we did." Said Lighting **"** A hoof bump? Seriously? You made me clip my wing. You sent half of our class into serious tailspins on the obstacle course. You unleashed a tornado that nearly demolished my friends! " said Rainbow

 **"** Yeah, and?"

 **"** And I _get_ that you want to be the best. So do I! But you're going about it in the wrong way." Said rainbow

 **"** The Wonderbolts don't seem to think so. After all, Spitfire did make _me_ the leader and _you_ the wingpony." Said lighting as rainbow sigh **"** You're right. She did no Ash is right" as rainbow opens the door to the office "This better be important. You're supposed to be up there busting clouds with your partner." Said spitfire as rainbow speaks **"** We're done with that, ma'am." Said rainbow as spitfire looks at the time "Already? That's an academy record! Explain your methods." Said spitfire

 **"** That's why I'm here, ma'am. Lightning Dust decided to use a tornado." Said rainbow

 **"** A bit excessive for cloud-busting. But judging from your time, it was obviously an effective tactic." Said spitfire **"** Yeah, well that "effective tactic" nearly took out my friends! No disrespect, ma'am, but _there's a big difference between pushing yourself as hard as you can and just being reckless_. And if being reckless is what gets rewarded around here, if that's what it means to be a Wonderbolt, then I don't want any part of it." Said rainbow show loyalty

 **"** What are you saying, newbie?" Said spitfire as rainbow remove her pin **"** I quit." As she closes the door and meets up with her friends **"** You did _what_?!" Applejack was shocked **"** Being a Wonderbolt was your dream!" Said Rarity

 **"** Not anymore." Said Rainbow

 **"** I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. I know how much this meant to you." Said twilight then rainbow looks at Ash "Ash you were right and I'm sorry" said rainbow than Ash spoke "No I'm sorry I made you quit" said Ash as rainbow smiled as spitfire appeared **"** Rainbow Dash! How dare you storm out of my office without giving me a chance to respond! The Wonderbolts are looking for the best flyers in Equestria, but you were right. _Being the best should never come at the expense of our fellow ponies. It's not just about pushing ourselves. It's about pushing ourselves in the right direction._ You've shown that you're capable of doing just that. You're no wingpony, Rainbow Dash. You're a leader." Said Spitfire as she expelled lighting and made rainbow leader

 **"** OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh!" She never been so happy **"** Now get out there and give me twenty!" Said spitfire **"** Yes, ma'am!" As she flew up **"** Wait! You didn't even get to open your care package!" Said pinkie as twilight looks at Ash

"Ash what are you planning today" said twilight

"I was thinking you and me take a walk together" said ash as she blush "I agreed" as they Nuzzled once more as they head in the balloon

 **thats it of the fifth chapter and hope you enjoy it how ash sees the academy and rainbow gets to be the leader and now I am adding more stories on and AshXTwilightXSunset shimmer and AshXKariXSoraXMimi if you want her send reviews on the other ones and now a new ashxryuko story be planned bieng similar to rise of the lost prince and yes Ash gets his kamui and blood blade if you want that story send your reviews and pm and that be great so enjoy**


	6. Keep calm keep flutter

**Ash's epic journey**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Keep calm keep flutter"**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and mlp friendship is magic also thanks for reviews and sorry for a long wait just to let everyone know that this is a timeskip chapter shows it's been three days and everyone is having a great time till Ash heard that they are going to free this mischief of chose he never met but knew his father long ago now they need to reform him but what bothers twilight is that will Ash be fine knowing him with fluttershy AshXTwilignt**

(Hilltop of equestria)

At the hilltop there was Ash was setting everything up with the help of twilight they had things ready for a picnic but it was a date for them to get away from everything "Twilight enjoying our date." Ash asked her "yes I do away from our problems." As they lean close together and watch the fields "so beautiful." Ash said watching the field "I know Ash it was like a dream I had that we are married and we have a little ash with us." Twilight told Ash about her dream that made him smiled then they were going to kiss till a message appeared for twilight as she read it "what twilight" ash asked "Celestial needs us." As they had to cut their date short and off

(Ponyville)

Ash and Twilight had arrived with their friends "I _love_ it when Princess Celestia comes to Ponyville! I got my hooves shined just like Rarity for the occasion. Ya like?" Said Pinkie was thrilled "I certainly do!" Rarity agreed with pinkie I'm surprised she's not here yet." Twilight replied to her friends as spike sighed I wonder what's taking so long?" Spike said as Ash looks at him "my sister is a busy alicorn spike give her time." Said Ash

And where are Applejack and Fluttershy?" Twilight asked as rarity asked "Fluttershy's detained helping Applejack with a mishap at Sweet Apple Acres. They'll be along." Rarity said to them But, I still don't get why the Princess would be so late." Spike said

She's bringing an important visitor. That could be part of it." Said twilight

A visitor who's important and _slow_." Rainbow replied _Maybe_ it's somepony so terribly important, she still had many more terribly important things to do before she got here." Said rarity as spike gasped in fear "Maybe the visitor has a deer antler, a goat leg, a bat wing, and a snake tail!" He said to them "Yeah, right. That's Discord." Said Twilight which that name got Ash confused "Why in the wide, wide world of Equestria would Princess Celestia bring along someone like _that_?" Said rarity as spike shiver M-m-maNoe you should ask... _her_!" Spike points as celestia appears with a statue that got the four shocked

With all due respect, Princess Celestia, _how could you bring Discord here_?!" As she clears throat" Your majesty." She said to celestial as Ash was still confused "I'm fully aware that the last time Discord was here, he created serious havoc." Said Celestial as Ash sees the statue If by "serious havoc" you mean "turning Ponyville into the chaos capital of the world"..." Rainbow said ... _and_ tricking us all into being the opposite of our true selves..." Said rarity

 _And_ making yummy delicious chocolate milk rain all over the place without a single dollop of whipped cream to go with it anywhere in sight! _Not a single dollop_!" Said pinkie as Ash remembered that fluttershy told him about discord

Yes, I understand. But I have use for Discord's magic if it can be reformed to serve good instead of evil. This is why I've brought Discord here, because I believe that you are the ponies who can help him do just that." Said Celestial as Ash heard that

"I don't know sis probably a bad idea" as spike agreed

"This will never work! This is a disaster! How will we ever control him?! We're doomed!" Said spike "Need I remind you that _you_ are the ponies who turned him back into stone like this in the first place? " said celestial as twilight agreed on that "I suppose we can just use the Elements of Harmony against him again if it gets out of hand." She said as spike was more scared Uh, w-w-we probably need a volunteer to run away from here right away to get them. I'll do it!" Said spike "No need, Spike. I have them right here, and I've cast a spell so Discord can't take them and hide them again." As they see the elements "Now where is Fluttershy? I believe she may know best how to begin reforming Discord." Said Celestia

 _Fluttershy_? Really?" Said Rainbow at apple acres a beaver was chittering What's he goin' on about now?" Applejack ask fluttershy Good news. Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth has agreed to take his dam apart and move it." That made her happy Well, it's about time. My apple trees are so waterlogged, I can practically hear 'em gargle!" She said as beaverton loudly complaining But he says first you'll have to apologize for calling him "a nuisance"." Said Fluttershy

 _Apologize_? He's lucky I didn't call him a _varmint_!" As beaverton loudly complaining made fluttershy gasped Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth! Such language!" Then fluttershy looks at applejack Fine, fine. I apologize." Said applejack as beaverton blowing raspberry applejack growls as Beaverton pull a twig out logs tumbling and splash

"Thanks, Fluttershy. Don't know what I would've done without you." As they see the water flooding away from apple acres

"Glad I could help." Said Fluttershy as rainbow arrived "Hey, slackers! Double time it on over to Ponyville, would ya?! We're all waiting on you!" She said as applejack and fluttershy arrived "I realize that this is a tall order, but I wouldn't ask if I weren't confident you could get him to use magic obediently of his own free will." Celestia said to them "And... you really think I'll know best how to do that?" Said Fluttershy "I do. Now, I must return to Canterlot for Equestria's royal summit. You may release Discord when ready." Said celestia as she returns to the summit Okay, ponies, guess it's time to get started. Let's just hope this releasing spell works." Said Twilight

"... it's not." Said spike "We'd best keep our elements on at all times 'til further notice." Twilight said to them **"** Check!" They said as they summon a magical warbling at the statue as a rock cracking suddenly was screaming then yawns "Oh! Ooh! Ooooh! Well, it's about time somepony got me out of that prison block. What a relief!" As he snaps fingers a twig snaps they gasped **"** What do you think you're doing?!" Twilight said to him

 **"** Nnnnnnnnngh– Why, stretching, of course. When you're a creature of chaos, stone bodysuits aren't your typical go-to fashion choice. Nnngh..." He snaps fingers as they see a bunny turn to a discorded bunny screeches made pinkie gasp

 **"** Make that bunny cute again! Now!" Said pinkie

Oh... " he sniggers "He's adorable the way he is. " as the bunny chomps then discord blows raspberry "You know what else is adorable? You ponies truly believe that you can reform me, and that you're putting your faith in this one here to make it happen. Makes me wanna pinch your little horsey cheeks..." Said discord as he pinch fluttershy **"** How'd you know about that?!" Said Twilight as he spoke to her **"** Being turned to stone doesn't keep me from hearing every word Celestia says. Although I admit it makes rolling my eyes a challenge." Discord said to them **"** Well, unless you want us to turn you _back_ to stone, you'll zap those animals back the way they were, pronto!" Said twilight

 **"** Oh, you wouldn't dare turn me back to stone and risk disappointing your _precious_ princess." Said discord **"** Try us, "Dip-cord" said Rainbow as Fluttershy was angry **"** You think you can treat poor defenseless animals like that and get away with it?!" As rainbow roots for her **"** You go, Fluttershy!" Dash said **"** You'd best watch your step, buster, or I'll give you... _the Stare_!" As discord is bieng sarcastic **"** The Stare? Oh no, please, not that! Anything but your disapproving eyeballs! " he laughs as fluttershy gives the stare "Oh no! No no no, stop! No, no! He starts strangled noises

"I can't! Stop! I can't take it anymore! I'll do whatever you say! Because... " he laughs "You are hilarious!" His laughs end when he saw Ash as his face look mischief "you I heard you are a lost prince" he said as Ash asked

"hold it you know who I was?" He said

"Of course I do you look just like that old man of yours who trapped me in that stone with your sisters was a pain but I'll return Auran's favor of revenge" until he notice the made 6 had a death glare at him "If you harm my Ash we need to use our elements against you, I'm sure we can convince Princess Celestia it was for a good reason!" Twilight tells him because no one harms her ash **"** Mmm... I suppose that's correct." As he snaps fingers the bunny and squirrel are back to normal but he snaps fingers on tail turn the beavers to discorded "Oopsie!" But Ash zaps him with thunderbolt "Change the beavers back too" as discord snaps change them back then was normally

"Well, it looks like I know where I'll be crashing while I'm being "reformed"... With _you_ , Fluttershy." He hugged fluttershy and laughs **"** Oh, dear." She said as they are in her home **"** He may be horrible, but that doesn't mean we have to act the same way. We should at least try to be hospitable." She was tidying up then talk to Angel "You don't mind giving up your favorite spot on the couch, do you, Angel Bunny?" As any angry squeaking trying to get discord off

 **"** Oh, I'm sorry about Angel. Are you alright?" She asked him **"** Oh, yes. Thank you, Fluttershy, for your concern. If only your pony friends and the prince could be as considerate..." As Ash knew he's lying **"** Don't listen to him, Fluttershy! He's just trying to drive a wedge between us like he always does." Said rainbow

 **"** Now why in the _world_ would I _ever_ try to do a thing like _that_?" Discord said

 **"** So we can't unite and use the Elements of Harmony against you, _that's_ why!" Ash helped out **"** I never thought of that..." Discord said as Ash's element of truth grew red sense a lie **"** You big liar! Good thing we had Ash with us" said rainbow "Now, look who's a liar. Anyone can plainly see that I'm not big at all." As he was small angel was going to sit but he grew and crash fluttershy's lamp **"** Oops." He snaps fingers and change it "There, all better." Angel was going to sit but discord cracks tail like a whip **"** I can't watch..." As applejack left **"** We'll be outside. " rainbow dash left as well "You sure you're okay with this?" Twilight asked her

 **"** I know it's not gonna be easy, but Princess Celestia's counting on me. And... I think I actually know what to do." Fluttershy said **"** You do?" Twilight asked angel angry squeaking, continues under **"** I think the key is to befriend him. Being kind to him and letting him be my house guest is probably the best way to do that." Fluttershy said as Ash had that bad feeling"hope it works" said Ash as twilight agreed with him

 **"** And you really think that'll work?" Twilight asked her "I think it's worth a try." She said to them **"** Okay, but if you need us, all you need to do is whisper "help", and we'll be back here with our elements." Ash then points to Discord "So watch that goat-legged step of yours, pal!" He said to him

"Wh-what?! Look at me! I'm practically reformed already." He said as the door closes

 **"** She's really alright with him staying there?" Said rarity **"** That's what she said." Twilight told them "Personally, I think we should come up with a backup plan, in case this whole "befriending" business doesn't work out." Rainbow spoke **"** Rainbow Dash is right. This is Discord we are talking about, girls. It wouldn't be a bad idea to have another trick up our sleeves." Rarity said to them as twilight had a idea "And I think I know just the trick." She said as fluttershy went to see how he was doing **"** Discord? Oh, there you are. Listen, Discord, I just want to make sure you know that if there's anything I can do to– uh, umm, are you eating... paper?" Fluttershy asked him eating paper

 **"** Am I? Huh, how odd of me." As he chews **"** Well, um... I'm just heading out, so you just make yourself at home while I'm gone." As fluttershy is heading out **"** Buh-bye, have a nice time! Everything is fine here. Bye bye... Bye bye..." He slams the door shuts **"** You like carrots, Angel? I'm playing your owner for a fool!" He laughs showing a carrot "How d'ya like _them_ carrots?" As his face appeared she screams and run discord snaps fingers and was himself

At the library twilight was pages turning **"** That's weird. The spell I had in mind isn't in here." As Ash was looking too "I found nothing twilight?" Ash said to her "Spike, where are the other books I asked you to pull?" Twilight said As spike arrive

 **"** Right here, Twilight." Said spike as Ash and twilight levitate them

 **"** I really want to have a reforming spell up and running pronto." Twilight searches for the reforming spell but nothing **"** But what if he makes the Elements of Harmony disappear like he did last time? " spike tells them **"** Princess Celestia cast a spell protecting them, remember? Uh-oh." Twilight found out something as the books thudding **"** What's wrong?" Spike wondered **"** Princess Celestia didn't cast a spell protecting our books! Everywhere I thought I'd find the reforming spell..." Twilight gasp as Ash was angry "Alright that's it I'm going to have a word with discord" as he was off but things at fluttershy's went rumbling as discord is eating

 **"** Are you sure this isn't overdoing it? You said to make myself at home while you were gone, but I wouldn't want to overstep my bounds." Discord tells fluttershy **"** Nngh... I did say that, so... if this makes you more comfortable... by all means, please feel free." Said fluttershy as he was surprised "Oh. Well, it does, very much so. You're so very kind, my dear Fluttershy. I always knew that you were the understanding one, not like those _nasty_ friends of yours." Said discord

[Wilhelm scream]

 **"** My friends aren't nasty." Fluttershy said to him **"** Well, of course you'd say that. It just goes to show how understanding you truly are. You know, I think Princess Celestia is right when she singled you out as the one who could reform me. You're off to such a good start, I'm seriously considering actually _being_ reformed." As discord blows raspberry as Ash and Twilight appeared

 **"** Fluttershy! Fluttershy, can you hear me?" Said Twilight

 **"** Goodness! I hear Twilight!" Said Fluttershy then heard Ash's voice **"** Fluttershy, what's going on? Are you okay?!" Ash asked her **"** We're fine. Everything's going great. Isn't it, Angel?" Fluttershy asked angel who was chitters dizzily **"** We've come to get you away from Discord! He's just terrible and, from the looks of it, completely out of control!" Twilight replied **"** Oh, but you're wrong! We're making great progress!" Said Fluttershy " _Seriously_?!" Said both as she nodded **"** I'm earning his trust by giving him a little space to be himself." She said to them "Hate to break it to ya, but he used that "space to be himself" to tear out all the reforming spells from the library!" Spike told her

 **"** That does explain the paper eating..." Fluttershy found out as twilight heard that **"** He _ate_ them?! Ugggghhhh!" She was irritated **"** But we aren't gonna need a spell. He's already really considering being reformed! He said so." Fluttershy said to them but Ash don't buy that "And you believed him?" He said to her "If I'm going to be his friend, I have to start by giving him the benefit of the doubt! Tell you what. Bring all the ponies over for a dinner party this evening, and I'll bet his manners will have really improved by then. I'll even get him to put the cottage back on the ground first." She told them

 **"** Alright. Dinner it is." Twilight said to her and Ash are out **"** Ugh, I can't believe we're having a dinner party with Discord!" Rainbow said as the whole gang are coming to dinner **"** This evening is sure to be a disaster. Glad I didn't bother wearing my fanciest outfit." Said rarity

 **"** Fluttershy thinks this is the way to reform Discord and asked us to give it a chance." Twilight said as the door opens

 **"** Oh, our pony guests!" Discord said in a upper class voice "We're so delighted that you've come. Please, do come in." As they come in **"** See what a beautiful job he did helping? Discord set the entire table himself. I'm so proud." Fluttershy tells them as discord comes to them "May I take your... " he clears throat " _hats_ , ladies and gentleman?" He said to them **"** Hang on to your elements, girls and Ash. It's gonna be a bumpy night." Twilight said to them as Ash agreed with them **"** As you all know, Princess Celestia hoped we'd help Discord use his magic for good instead of evil." Fluttershy said as Ash was suspicious about discord

"I don't trust him a bit" as a pie splat his face Ash groaned as they sit down "Pinkie Pie, care for some gravy?" Fluttershy asked pinkie **"** You bet!" Pinkie said **"** Allow me." Discord replied as magic pop then a animate gravy boat panting like a dog **"** Oh, what a cute little gravy boat you are! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Pinkie said to the gravy as it starts pouring **"** That's one _creepy_ little gravy boat if you ask me." Rainbow said to fluttershy

 **"** Oh, come on now, Dashie. You're not even giving this a chance." Fluttershy said just as the gravy is pouring on rainbow **"** Hey! That's hot!" She was mad **"** Whoops!" He chuckles "I'm so sorry!" He apologize

 **"** He did that on purpose!" Rainbow said

 **"** Oh, well, I don't know about that. Mistakes happen. Oh, look, everypony, dancing candles!" As they were seeing candles dancing as rainbow blows them out **"** I'm not falling for that! Discord's just trying to distract us from– " she was cut off as candles were poking her poking "Hey! Knock it off! I suppose that's another "mistake"?" Said rainbow still feels poking "No, I think you just made them mad." Said discord "There's something fishy going on." Twilight said as her and ash were splashes **"** Discord?" Fluttershy looks at him **"** Well, it's hardly my fault if the soup tureen finds the term "something fishy" to be offensive." He said

 **"** Not the dress! Not the dress!" Rarity see her dress ruined by splashes "That tureen's only doin' what you're makin' it do!" Applejack said as fluttershy tries to calm everyone "Now let's not jump to any conclusions." She tells them **"** Fluttershy! Can't you see what he's doing? He's playing innocent with you so you'll never agree to use the Elements of Harmony against him!" Then rainbow got splash from the fish

"Oh, well, that's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Discord said as rainbow steamed "You see what I'm saying, right, Fluttershy? Fluttershy!" As fluttershy spoke "You know what I see? I see that Discord's far from perfect, but I also see none of you giving him a chance!" She said as they complained

"What's gotten into you?! Why do you keep cutting him so much slack?" Rainbow said

 **"** Because that's what friends do." Fluttershy said as discord heard that "We're friends?" He said "Why, of course! I can't remember my house ever being this lively before you came along." She said to him "Oh... Well, I've... never really had a friend before." He admit **"** Well, now you do!" As she open the window then angel has a worried chittering **"** Now is not a good time, Angel. We're having a dinner party." Said fluttershy as Ash sees the others losing their cool **"** Hold up! I-I think he's tryin' to tell us somethin'!" As the glass clinking then splashing came **"** Apple!...Applejack!" As they are dragging then splash

 **"** Oh, oh, oh! Sweet Apple Acres?" Rarity shout as They see sweet apple acres **"** Flooding at Sweet Apple Acres! And we all know who's behind that now, don't we?!" Rainbow looks at discord **"** Who, me? " as he ding and surfing **"** Oh, give it a rest! What do you think of your "friend" _now_ , Fluttershy?" Said rainbow as there was splashing **"** I've never seen the floodin' this bad! They've built dams 'round here before, but never like this! What's goin' on?" Applejack said as the beaver chittering

 **"** Such language!" As fluttershy sighs "It's no use. They won't listen to a word I say!" Fluttershy was disappointed **"** You see Discord's behind all this, right?" Rarity said to her **"** Oh, of course I do! Do you all think I'm a silly, gullible fool?" Said fluttershy

 **"** Only in the sense of being silly and gullible..." Rarity said

"Um, well..." Pinkie lost of words **"** Uh... uh, no, not exactly..." Applejack as well had nothing to say **"** I've just been trying to gain his friendship any way I can, so he'd come to trust and listen to me! " said Fluttershy as discord spoke **"** Hey there, Fluttershy, you want a turn? The water's great!" He said to her **"** Time to see if it worked." As she walk towards him "Fluttershy, oh, there you are. A sight for sore eyes. " he said as fluttershy spoke **"** As you can see, there's a big mess down here at Sweet Apple Acres." She told him **"** Oh, yes. Awful business, that. Mm." He's waiting for her sentence **"** It _is_ awful. This is Applejack's home, and it's being destroyed by innocent creatures who would never be acting this way if it weren't for _your_ reckless behavior. You need to fix this." She said to him

 **"** Oh, yes, very well, I will fix it. I only ask one thing in return." As fluttershy spoke **"** Yes?" She said "I ask that you never use your Element of Harmony against me. As a sign of our friendship." As he is squeezing the necks **"** I will never use my Element of Harmony against you." She said "Excellent!" Discord snaps fingers everything back to normal "There, much better! I do prefer ice skating to water skiing! Don't you?" As he was humming

" _Discord_! That's _not_ fixing it! Why, I oughta..." As fluttershy was walking away "Where are you going? What's wrong, pal?" He asked her **"** Don't call me your pal!" She said angry **"** Oh, pfft, come skating with me, and we'll let bygones be bygones." Said discord

 **"** Here you go, Fluttershy! Game on!" Said spike

 **"** He fixes this or he goes back to being stone! Princess Celestia will understand!" Said Twilight as suspenseful pause **"** I made a promise not to use my element against him, and I'm going to keep it. " as pinkie gasp and applejack and rainbow groan "Hahah! You see? She wants to have fun with me because _we're friends_. She can't use the elements against me because _we're friends_. I'm free forever! " as he laughs then fluttershy growls " _Not. Your. Friend_!" She said **"** Who cares? I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. I'm Discord, the master of chaos! You think you can boss Discord around? You think I'm just going to turn all this back because _you_ say so? Because if I don't, I'll lose the one friend I ever had?" As he pause

"Oh. Oh. Well played, Fluttershy. Well played." As he use his magic as the made five cheering **"** I like it better my way, but... I guess when you're friends, you can't always have things exactly your way all the time, eh?" Then discord sees Ash walking to him the girls wonder why "you been in that stone all your life and the reason is you are afraid and alone you had no one at your side but you made be master of chaos but you can change and you need friends." As discord looks at Ash but felt happiness as if he sees him different than his father

"He want me a friend he is different than Auran." As they see celestia "Yes, Princess, I'm ready to use my magic for good instead of evil." under his breath "Most of the time." Discord said to her **"** Congratulations on your success, ponies. I definitely sense a big change in Discord. [to Twilight] I'll leave the Elements of Harmony with you, Twilight. Just in case. **Twilight Sparkle** : You were right when you said Fluttershy would be the one to find the way to reform Discord. By treating Discord as a friend, she got him to realize that friendship was actually important to him. And something that, once he had, he didn't want to lose." Celestia said to them

 **"** Go on. Say it... " fluttershy said as discord groans "Alright." He did it quickly "Friendship is magic." He said **"** See? He can be a real sweetheart once you get to know him." She said as Ash has a idea "Celestia I know that discord will change because I can sense it if he wants I'll be his friend as well to try and change him." Those words were truthful "why thank you Ash" as discord notice the death glares of made six and Celestia

"Like I said discord if we found out you're tormenting him I'm coming after you." Twilight said

 **that is it chapter 6 of Ash's epic journey hope you enjoy this story with seeing Ash meeting discord but things gone bananas from him but fluttershy and Ash had a way to change him now more adventures continues for them if you want that send your review or pm and also im bringing ch 2 of pokemon dinosaur king and AshXAkame story as promise and i had 2 chapters to go and a ashxKari, AshXYoko, AshXSakura story want more AshxTwilight and also for more pokemon voltron crossover including Ash meets sailor scouts and a pokemon avatar send pm and reviews**

 **P.s I can't get in my account this is my new one signed ashxryuko27 aka infinity Ash**


	7. games ponies play

**Ash's epic journey**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Game** **s ponies play and new future**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and mlp friendship is magic also thanks for reviews and sorry for a long wait just to let everyone know that this is a timeskip chapter shows it's been long time and everyone is having a great time till Ash heard that they are going to free this mischief of chose he never met but knew his father long ago now they need to reform him but what bothers twilight is that will Ash be fine knowing him with fluttershy AshXTwilight**

train puffing from the train as everypony is getting ready "You absolutely sure you can do this?" Twilight asked Spike "Of course. Wouldn't have agreed to it if I couldn't. Piece of cake. Speaking of cake, I got a little something I need to attend to." Spike tells her "Yeah, like keeping an eye on a house full of critters." Twilight tells him to watch over the animals which Spike slurped

" Uh, yeah, uh, that was totally what I was talking about. Relax. Go to your welcoming thing in the Crystal Empire. Spike's got it all under control." as the door closes then Twilight hears noises of ruckus also Twilight felt alicorn wings around her "They'll be fine Twilight we should get going before we make rainbow dash mad" said Ash as Twilight smiled and nuzzle him

"Hurry up, ypu lovebirds! We can't miss our train!" said Rainbow dash

"Tickets." said the conductor as they had made it to the train "Oh, this is gonna be a real treat. Princess Cadance said she'd never seen the Crystal Ponies so excited." said Applejack was excited "Duh! Of course they're excited. They're up for the Equestria Games. It's only the biggest sporting event in all of Equestria." said Rainbow who was thrilled to Ash that's his first time knowing the equestria games

"Didn't Cloudsdale host the Equestria Games one year?" Rarity asked her about that as rainbow was upset

"No. Cloudsdale should have hosted the games one year. I'll never forget when we got the bad news." as there was a memory show Rainbow dash was young was so excited for the equestria games in cloudsdale till "The Equestria Games go to... the city of Fillydelphia." as she heard that her happiness was crushed

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Young Rainbow

"These Crystal Ponies lost a thousand years to an evil king's curse. They've had enough bad news. No way we're letting them experience the pain of losing out on these games." Rainbow tells them "Exactly. Princess Cadance is counting on us to do our part to convince the Games Inspector to choose the Crystal Empire. And we are not gonna let her down. Are we?" Twilight said to them

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! What? I was just answering Twilight's question." pinkie said to her friends as the train whistle all the way to the crystal empire "Four, three, two, one! The Crystal Empire, that's the one!" said the girls as Pinkie Pie speaks through megaphone "Okay, everypony, great job! Sounds like we're ready." said pinkie

[cheers, etc.]

"One more time from the top." Twilight said as the Rest of the gang groans "Oh, please! I think that was perfect." said Rarity as Applejack sigh "But we've run this, like, twelve times already. I think we've got it." said Applejack

"Cadance said the Games Inspector really puts folks through the wringer on her visits. There's no margin for error here. And this time we need to practice the steps." said Twilight

"On a train car?" said Applejack

"You heard the pony! On your hooves!" said Rainbow dash as Ash was looking at the window but notice thier last stop "I wouldn't do that..." Ash was cut off as they practiceMain Cast:Two, four, six, eight... as the girls screams then the brakes squealing as the train crash Train Conductor show up

" Crystal Empire, ladies! Watch your step leaving the train!" conductor said as Rarity groans at the ground then Applejack sighs

"Probably should've watched our step while we were stillonit, too." said Applejack as Ash chuckled "i did warn you it's our last stop" Ash tells them as Twilight looks at him "oh Wise colt ha...i'll plan a revenge on you yet" said Twilight as the train chugging pinkie was getting a snack

"Wow! The Crystal Empire looks crystallier than ever!" pinkie said as Ash see them fixing the place up "They must have everypony in the Empire out sprucing it up!" said Applejack as they walk in "This must be why we were asked to handle the welcome committee routine." said Twilight as they see crystal ponies build a statue of Ash as thier hero of the crystal empire

"And it's probably also because we'll be awesome at it." said rainbow

"Princess Cadance was right. These ponies do look pretty darn excited." Applejack said seeing two kids excited as Rainbow picks one up "Yup, I remember that feeling. But not as much as I remember the crushing wave of disappointment that came when things didn't work out. That right there.Thatis the face I do not want to see." rainbow said as the mutters of agreement as they are walking "Ash i heard that your letter went through are you nervous" Twilight ask as Ash denied

"not at all it was great that your brother wanted to see my knowledge" Ash said to her as Twilight smiled to him "Ash thay be great letting them learn as the door opens

"We're here." Twilight said as Princess Cadance sees them "There are my girls and lost prince." she as Twilight and Cadance did thier favorite shake "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake!" as Rarity gasp of something she saw "Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" when they were giggling "Oh, my. This is spectacular. Please, everypony, stand back! I need air!" said Rarity

"relax Rarity you don't need to get a heart attack" Ash said calming her down "Go ahead and try whatever you like. It's all complimentary for the welcome committee." Cadance tells Rarity she is excited

" Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo!" she said

"That over there is a crystal mud bath, which relaxes your body and rejuvenates your coat. Now, I realize it can be kind of strange to climb into mud, but if you'll just give it a chance, I'm sure When Cadance shows them around the spa Pinkie is making a dive "Woo-hoo!" she shou "Pinkie, no!" Twilight said as she land the mud felt like jell-o Pinkie is laughing

"Ahh, so relaxing!" said Pinkie

"Pinkie Pie! Honestly!" Twilight said to her as Princess Cadance breathes in Twilight did the same as she breathes in then Princess Cadance breathes out so did Twilight she breathes out

"Ash it is great that you arrive" she said to him "It's great to see you again as well cadance" Ash greeted her back "Ash shining armor is waiting for you at the palace" said cadance as Ash bow to her "I'll go see him right now to discuss our future plan" Ash said as he left then Cadance looks at the mare 6

"Go ahead, have a good time while I get my ceremonial headdress done." she said to them "Ceremonial... headdress?" Rarity was confused

"When meeting with important guests, it was tradition for rulers of the Crystal Empire to weave crystals into their manes in a very specific way. The Games Inspector is known for doing her homework. She'll certainly be expecting my look to reflect the importance of her visit." Cadance explained then a door opens Golden Hooves appeared "Princess, if I may have a word... I-I have two pieces of news for you. First, your mane stylist has the flu and won't be able to make it for fear of you catching it, too." said golden

"Oh. Well... I hope she's better soon. Do any of the other stylists here know how to do the traditional royal ceremonial headdress?" Cadance asked the Crystal Ponies

"Um... well... uh... (No.)" they said to her made Princess Cadance devastated "Oh." she breaths in and breaths out" Just a... small detail." Cadance said "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're trying to land the Equestria Games here. There is no such thing as a small detail!" Rainbow said to the princess

"Rainbow Dash!" said Twilight

"I suppose... I could give it a shot." Rarity said to her "Oh, Rarity, you would do that for me?" Cadance was impress "Way to step it up, Rare!" Rainbow said to Rarity "Fortunately, I have all the precise instructions right here." as she brings a scroll then a paper unfurling as Rarity see it

"Oh, my!" Rarity said

"You sure you're up to this?" Cadance asked her "Working on the hair of royalty on such an auspicious occasion is the opportunity of a lifetime! I will give it everything I've got!" Rarity is determine to do it "See? No worries!" Twilight said to Rarity "Besides, the Games Inspector isn't expected for several hours. I'll have plenty of time to figure out exactly how to... do... this..." Rarity is right on it "Oh, Rarity, that's wonderful!" as Cadance turns her head to Golden Hooves "You said you had a second bit of news?" Cadance asked Golden Hooves "Yes, quite. The Games Inspector, Ms. Harshwhinny, will be arriving on the... next train." as they All gasp

"What!?You couldn't have told her that newsfirst!? That's fifteen minutes from now!" said Rainbow

"Oh, my goodness!" said Flutter as Rainbow Dash panicked breathing then Twilight breathes in breathes out "How long before Cadance is ready?" Twilight said to Rarity

"Hmmmm... I'm sure to find some shortcuts." said Rarity "Can you have her back at the castle when we're done?" Twilight asked

"Done." she said as Twilight along with her friends are out to the station "Okay, we'll be fine. Everypony, just be on the look out for the pony with the flower print luggage." Twilight tells them "Easy peasy, pudding in the freezy!" Pinkie said to twilight "We bring the Games Inspector back to the castle, put on our big welcome committee how-do-you-do and then..." as twilight was cut off by Pinkie "Put the pudding out to thaw before you eat it or you'll crack a tooth?" she said

"I'll just ignore that. We need to remember that the Games Inspector arriving early is probably part of a plan to psych us out." said Rainbow

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked

"You said it yourself. She's got a rep for trying to catch hosts off-guard, just to see if we can handle the kind of massive pressure that comes with hosting the Equestria Games." Rainbow said to her "Oh, no... We're gonna blow it..." as Fluttershy was cut off "Not if we always stay one step ahead and don't fall for any of her mind games. Anything she throws at us, we just need to remember she's testing us and roll with it." said Rainbow as they arrive and heard the train braking the passengers are out

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Rainbow asked a pony "Yes, what is it?" she asked them "Oh, no!" Fluttershy said worried "Be cool." as Twilight talks to the pony "Well, I know you're not expecting us, but we're here to personally welcome you to the Crystal Empire." Twilight said "The whole lot of you came to do that?" she said to Twilight

"Uh, well, um... yes!" Twilight said

"Well, darn tootin', ain't that the cat's meow! Y'all didn't need to do that. Why, I hardly expected anything like this." she was thrilled

"Whew! The Princess wouldn't have had it any other way." Applejack said to the inspector "The Princess? Princess Cadance?" she said about cadance "None other!" Twilight exclaimed "Well, tie me up and throw me down! This just keeps gettin' better and better!" she said

"Can we help you with your bags?" Fluttershy said to her "Don't mind if ya do!" she offer Fluttershy to help "Ooh, I love flower print! Sorry." said Fluttershy as Pinkie was excited "Our first stop is the castle, where we got a big razzamatazzy welcome planned for you!" pinkie shouted as Peachbottom heard that "The castle? Are you kidding?! Hot-diggety-dawg!" she said

"See that? We just gotta roll with it until the Princess gets there and we'll be just fine. but i wonder how was Ash doing with his interview" Twilight said as the train chugging

Ash has arrived to see Shining armor and has a look at the stadium "You see Ash since we recieve your message your sister celestia had agreed of you to show us how does pokemon battles and contests work." said Shining armor said to Ash as Celestia was there as well "We had been constructing the stadium so we will start the league that you mention." said celestia as Ash looks at it "It's great sis but...the leagues can't start if you provide gyms and let other future generations obtain badges and train thier pokemon to enter, as for the grand festival coordinators need to obtain ribbons to succeed." Ash tells them "it's all requested including daycares, pokemon centres and poke marts." said Celestia

"Also Ash how much do you know evolution." said Shining armor meanwhile at the spa there was a drilling noise then stretching noise "So, uh... how's it going so far?" Cadance said to Rarity

"Oh, I'm so sorry... It's just... oh so complicated." rarity laughs nervously "I can fix it!" said Rarity as Princess Cadance was confused "Fix what?!" she asked her "Well, I-I was looking for shortcuts and I thought step twelve was optional! But it's not!" Rarity said

"My golly, the crystal castle! [gasps] Why, I've seen pictures, but I never expected to see it with my very own eyes! [gulps] From the inside..." said peachbottom "Oh, my gosh, she's so nice!" said fluttershy as they continue the tour "You're letting her lull you into a false sense of confidence. Watch that. It's all part of the game." said Rainbow dash "Oh, my, I'm so excited." peachbottom was more exciting "Please, have a seat, won't you?" Twilight said to Ms. Peachbottom irritated "Mind if I take a quick run outside first? It was an awfully long train ride and my legs could use a stretch." she tells her as Twilight sighed "Oh, well... we were just about to start." Twilight said

"Oh! Never you mind. You go on ahead. I'm listening." peachbottom said

"She was probably testing us to see if we could remain in control of a complex situation. Looks like we passed. Bump–" as Rainbow hoofbump fluttershy "–cha!" said Fluttershy

"We'd like to thank you for this opportunity to introduce you to this wonderful kingdom!" said Twilight as Ms. Peachbottom listen "Oh, why, the pleasure is all mine." she said to her "And since we're not even from here ourselves, who better than us to let you know just how welcoming this place can be!" as the Main gang start "Two, four, six, eight!Name a place that's really great!One, two, three, four! Keeps you coming back for more! Two, seven, nine, three! The place that we all wanna be! Four, three, two, one! The Crystal Empire, that's the one!" when they did a pose

"Oooh, yeah!" peachbottom whistles as Twilight and her friends are panting "Ooh, I tell ya! I have traveled far and wide, but I have never, everbeen welcomed anyplace in the fashion that y'all have done here today." said peachbottom

"That's fantastic! Princess Cadance would be so glad to hear that!" said Twilight was impressed "Honestly, I'm surprised she knows anything about me at all!" said Peachbottom as she was pause "Of course she does! She's been looking forward to your visit for weeks" Said Twilight

,Oh, goody! Is she here?" Peachbottom "Uh..." Twilight has no clue as Applejack hushed "Where the heck is she anyway? Wasn't she supposed to be here by now?" Applejack wondered

"Oh, that's all right." she gulps "Maybe I-I-I'll just take my little run outside now." said Peachbottom panting

"Or, if you like, we could give you a tour of the castle! That way you could be learning and stretching all at the same time!" said Rainbow dash as Ms. Peachbottom heard that "Ooh, a tour of the crystal castle... I'd love that a whole heap." she said

"Dash! We've hardly ever even been here before!" Twilight hush to Rainbow "It's just another test! We gotta roll with it, remember?" Rainbow hush to Twilight "Oooh! Lemme give the tour! I'll do it, I'll do it, let me let me let me!" Pinkie said to them as Twilight breathes in breathes out "Fine. You all start giving her the tour, and I'll go see what's keeping Cadance." Twilight said as she left to see cadance as she heard luggage dragging from Ms. Harshwhinny

"Oof!" she said

"Hello there!" Twilight said as Ms. Harshwhinny looks at her "Hello yourself. First hello of the day–" she hadn't finish when she was splash "Oof!" she groans as Twilight was humming came inside the spa till Rarity saw her she gasps "W-What are you doing here?" she asked "We finished the welcome committee song and we just wanted to introduce Ms. Harshwhinny to–" as she was cut off by Rarity

"No, no! Princess Cadance isn't ready. Something's gone terribly wrong!" Rarity tells her "I need to speak to the Princess." Twilight said still going to see her "You can't! You mustn't! She's in the middle of a delicate conditioning rinse that must go perfectly if there's to beanyhope for her hair!" Rarity said

"Come on, how bad can it be?" Twilight isn't worring "Imagine her mane turned into a porcupine." Rarity tries to stop her "Ew." Twilight said "Please! I will bring her back from the brink of tragedy, but you have got to buy me some time!There's no other way!" as the door slams as for pinkie continues the tour

"So, you see this here? This, um, this is, um... a big, roundroom. It's known for its roundness and bigness. And did I mention that it's round?" said Pinkie showing Ms. Peachbottom "I think they call it a rotunda? A small, confining, rotunda..." she said as Pinkie blows raspberry "Whatever. Round is round, am I right?" said pinkie as Applejack calms her down "Easy, Pinkie, let's play this safe! We got her in a good mood, so let's not do anything to ruin that." said Applejack

"You know... I love this sort of architecture. I-I-I detect a neo-Gothic inspiration in the design, yes?" said ms.peachbottom looking at the architecture "Hey! Look at me!" as pinkie makes funny noises Applejack sighs as she see Twilight "And not a moment too soon. Where's Cadance? Please tell me she's right behind you." Applejack ask Twilight "There's a bit of a problem with her headdress. How's it going here?" said Twilight as she see Pinkie "Boingy, boingy, boingy!" she wibbles tongue "I, uh, hate to be a bother, but the legs are cramping up on me with all this standing around..." said ms. peachbottom as Rainbow was confused

"Huh?"

"She's getting bored, and we have to buy Rarity some more time." she breathes in breathes out "I'll see if Ash and Shining Armor can come help. Can't one of you other ponies take over in the meantime?" said Twilightas Rainbow heard that "I got this. Wanna stretch your legs, huh? Well, whatever you need, I'm sure we can provide. Let's just make our way to the castle's gymnasium. Our tour will now be headed... this way. And we're walking, and we're walking..." Rainbow said while Twilight is humming as she opens the door Athletes were indistinct conversations as she heard her brother

"Twily!" said Shining armor talking to his little sister "Hello there! Shining Armor, you've gotta help me." said Twilight as Shining Armor blows whistle "Everything okay?" shining ask worried about her "I left the other ponies behind giving the Games Inspector the worst castle tour ever." she tells him

"Come on, gang! Are we gonna gallop, or are we gonna trot!?" he said to the athletes then look at Twilight "Castle tour, huh? I'm pretty sure I can give you a hoof with that." then he focus on the athletes "Let's move, move, move!" then to Twilight "Everything's gonna be okay." said Shining

"I know, I'm not worried. I'm not worried... it worked!" then Twilight felt the alicorn wing on her again "Your brother is right Twilight just breathe in things will turn up believe me." said Ash as Twilight smiled "I glad you are here Ash" just then Ms. Peachbottom appeared out of nowhere gasping "I'm outside!" she is laughing as she was flying through the air "Feels so good to stretch the old legs!" she said soaring to the air

"Uh, what the–" said shining armor as Rainbow appeared "Turns out the crystal castle doesn't have a gymnasium." said Rainbow as peachbottom was flying all over "Watch it!" shout Shining as she crash

"Woo-hoo!" said peachbottom

"Make her stop!" said shining armor as Rainbow stops him "Wait, that's the Games Inspector! Let her do her thing." said rainbow as Peachbottom land

"Good. Oh, these hooves! I'm outside!" said ms. peachbottom as shining looks at rainbow "Why would she do that?" said Shining "I have no idea, but that's why she's who's in charge of choosing who gets the Games, and we're not." said rainbow as peachbottom was crashing then skidding she muffled

"Oh! Oh, get me outside for a run!" she said as Ash see her on a move again "guys Look out!" Ash said as she crash again "Well Rainbow what do you say about this" Ash said as Rainbow chuckle nervous "Yeah, okay, we need to stop her." as rainbow and Fluttershy start flying going after Ms. Peachbottom she muffled, hysterical yelps then splash got the two wet "Where's she going in such a hurry?" said Fluttershy

Ms. Peachbottom muffled, hysterical yelps again flying everywhere "Closer... closer... I think we've got her... Yaaaaaaah!" rainbow thud then there's glass squeaking "Hoo-eee! Oh, that felt good! Nothing like a great run to shake the cobwebs off these old bones." ms peachbottom said as Rainbow is panting catching up

"Hey there, speedy. Ah, these wide open spaces y'all got here remind me of home. This is great!" said Peachbottom as rainbow is catching breath "Oh!" pants "So you're" pants "enjoying your visit?" pants "Well, I'm so" pants "glad!" said Rainbow as she pants "Oh, good golly, yes. I just love to travel and see new places. Such a beautiful spot you got here, too!" said Peachbottom

"Why... thank you so much! I'm Shining Armor." said Shining as Peachbottom gasps "The Prince!" she said as Twilight Sparkle look confused

"What's going on?" Twilight ask her "From the looks of it, just locking up the games for the Crystal Empire is all. Ain't no thing." said Rainbow as Ms. Peachbottom was staring at shining armor "My, oh, my... I never met a Prince before..." she said as Shining Armor chuckles

"I'm surprised. I'd think in your line of work you'd meet princes all the time." said shining armor

"Hardly. Just an ordinary wild mustang from Mustangia here to enjoy a little vay-cay. Never thought I'd also be meeting royalty to boot." peachbottom giggles then she looks at Ash "Oh my...you're him the lost prince my my you look handsome from the statue" she said made Ash blush which Twilight was steam of jealousy "Excuse me Ash is with me and You...are Ms. Harshwhinny, the Equestria Games Inspector, aren't you?" said Twilight as Ms. Peachbottom was confused "Inspector what-now?" said Peachbottom as they then shocked

"We got the wrong pony?!" said Rainbow as Pinkie Pie was down on her knees "NOOOOOOOOOOO! I mean, YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" said Pinkie then Twilight was panicked breathing "Oh, please still be here... Oh please, oh please, oh please..." Applejack as Ash looks at them "Ah...Girls." said Ash as they are still panicking "There's got to be another pony with flower print luggage around here somewhere." said Twilight

"Ah...Girls." Ash said

"Except that there isn't!" said rainbow

"We've gotta find her before Cadance finds out what a mess we've made of things." said Twilight

"Okay, here's what we do. We split the Empire up into five sectors." said Rainbow

"Each of us search a sector." said Fluttershy

"Well... except for the spa. What's the point of checking there?That'swhere Cadance is. If Ms. Harshwhinny is there, well, then, game over, right?" said pinkie

as they gasp as for Ms. Harshwhinny was still carring her luggage "Every city and empire wants to host the Equestria Games. So, I have to go through all the big phony-baloney song and dance, though of course, I'm never getting the real inside scoop." said Ms. harshwhinny

"Oh, golly, I've been having a swell time since I got here. I'm actually thinking of extendin' my stay." said Peachbottom

"And what exactly has made your visit sospecial?" said ms.Harshwhinny

"Oohohohoooh, gosh, where to start?" said Peachbottom as Ash, Twilight and the girls arrive "Oh, there she is! We're in luck! I don't think either of them knows yet that the other one's here!" said Rainbow

[bell rings]

"Wonderful news, look! Princess Cadance, better than new!" said As Ms. Harshwhinny appeared in the spa "Princess Cadance? So,this is where you've been! I will have you know this is by far the worst welcome I've had in all my years!" said ms. harshwhinny as Princess Cadance heard that "I-I can't believe it... What was wrong with your welcome?" she asked Ms. Harshwhinny "There wasn't one!" she said to Princess Cadance

"What is going on?" she said as Ash, Twilight and the girls came in "Princess, we gave our welcome to the wrong pony, left the right one waiting at the station, and completely ruined everything." said Rainbow as Pinkie shows up nervously "Cinnamon bun?" she squee

"When I was a little filly, I wanted so badly for Cloudsdale to win the Equestria Games. But it didn't happen. So I thought I could make up for that disappointment by helping the Crystal Empire win the chance to host the Games. But it looks like I ruined your chances instead." said Rainbow

"Not so fast, speedy." said peachbottom

"I just finished hearing about how this pony was just treated to the warmest, finest, most fabulous reception she ever had." said ms. Harshwhinny

"Darn tootin'!" said peachbottom

"Courtesy of these fine ponies right here. Which, in my expert opinion, amounts to the first ever unvarnished, unrehearsed, and unbiased appraisal of a potential host of the Equestria Games. Which can only mean one thing..." said Ms. Harshwhinny

as everypony are waiting to hear the news as Princess Cadance arrived then speaks through microphone "The next host of the Equestria Games is... the Crystal Empire!" said cadance as crystal ponies are cheering

"We did it!" said Rainbow as Princess Cadance speaks through microphone again "Congratulations, Crystal Ponies!there is more i want to thank our hero Ash here...had show us the history of his adaventures we will begin the progress of pokemon battles and contests for our future." as there was a boom Rainbow sighs "You know, it feels good to help others get something you always wanted but never had. Almost as good as getting it yourself. Almost." said Rainbow

"We'll still be able to come back here and watch the games when they're played. also Ash what you did was outstanding showing us the future of pokemon battles and contests" said Twilight nuzzling him more

"thanks Twilight." said Ash as Twilight smirk to him "You better watch out Ashy if i had a pokemon i can take your title" said Twilight as Ash was nervous "You're right. That'll rock!" said rainbow dash as the luggage collapsing on her "Oh, my goodness." said Fluttershy as the Conductor has the train ready "All aboard!" said the conductor as the train is moving "Huh, bummer Spike had to miss out on all this. He woulda' had fun here." said Rainbow

"I'm sure he's having a great time watching all the critters back at home." said Twilight

"Think he's still got a handle on things?" said Applejack as Twilight breathes out "If he's staying calm and collected, I bet he's doing a terrific job as a leader." said Twilight as they heard a stomach growls

"You all hear that?" said applejack as Ash look around "i don't know Applejack?" said Ash then he felt a poke at his head "What the..." as Ash see Twilight with a evil smile as she makes a hundred paper airplanes

"you better run Ash." she said as Ash starts running then the paper airplanes start to chase him and poke him endlessly then twilight was following him

 **That's it of chapter 7 hope you enjoy it with a add of Twilight gets her revenge on Ash because of her embarrassement at the train and i'll continue on with darkness turns to light so enjoy p.s. rainbow rocks be coming soon**


	8. Magical Mystery cure

**Ash's epic journey**

 **Chapter** **8**

 **Magical Mystery cure**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and mlp friendship is magic also thanks for reviews and sorry for a long wait just to let everyone know that this is a eigth and final chapter of this story shows it's been long time and everyone is having a great time till Ash heard that they are going to free this mischief of chose he never met but knew his father long ago now they need to reform him but what bothers twilight**

 **that will Ash be fine knowing him with fluttershy AshXTwilight**

At outside of ponyville Ash was off to ponyville "A other great morning and in time to see my friends" Ash replied but meanwhile at Twilight's home "Morning in Ponyville shimmers Morning in Ponyville shinesAnd I know for absolute certainThat everything is certainly fine There's the Mayoren routeto her office There's the sofa clerk selling some quills" Twilight said as Davenport appeared

"Morning, kid!" he said

"My Ponyville is so gentle and stillCan things ever go wrong? I don't think that they will Morning in Ponyville shimmers Morning in Ponyville shines And I know for absolute certainThat everything is certainly" as there was a splash

"Rainbow Dash, that's not funny!" said Twilight but that's not Rainbow that made the raincloud

"Terribly sorry, darling. I'm afraid I'm... I'm not good with the thundery ones." said Rarity was the one made the cloud as Twilight Sparkle gasped

"Something tells me everything is not going to be fine." said Twilight in her thoughts then she talks to Rarity "What are you doing? What happened to your cutie mark?" she asked

"Whatever do you mean, Twilight? I'm simply doing what I've done since the day it first appeared. Does my sky look fabulous or what?" said Rairty as the Ponies complaining "Too last season?" she replied

"Where is Rainbow Dash? Why isn't she handling this?" said Twilight as Spike yawns

"I still don't know what you had to wake me up for. I love sleeping in the rain." said Spike as Twilight look at him "It's not about the weather, Spike. Rarity had Rainbow Dash's cutie mark and said this was Rainbow Dash's cottage. Something strange is going on..." as Twilight knock then there were animal noises as the door was open "Hey, guys." said Rainbow was watching over the animals

"Rainbow Dash! Why is Rarity doing your job?" then she crash into Ash "Ash what in Equestria is going on in... here?" said Twilight

"I was asking you the same question!" Ash replied

"These animals don't listen, no, not one little bitThey run around out of control and throw their hissy fits" the cat hissing "It's up to me to stop them, 'cause plainly you can see It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me" said Rainbow then the two see Fluttershy blows balloon

"I try to keep them laughing, put a smile upon their faceBut no matter what I try, it seems a bit of a disgrace" Fluttershy blows party horn and laughter "I have to entertain them, it's there for all to seeIt's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me" said Fluttershy

then they see Pinkie picking apples "I don't care much for pickin' fruit and plowin' fields ain't such a hoot No matter what I try, I cannot fix this busted water chute! I've got so many chores to do, it's no fun being me But it has to be my destiny, 'cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me" then Applejack is making dresses

"Lookie here at what I made, I think that it's a dress I know it doesn't look like much, I'm under some distress Could y'all give me a hand here and help me fix this mess? My destiny is not pretty, but it's what my cutie mark is tellin' me" said Applejack

"I'm in love with weather patterns, but the others have concerns For I just gave them frostbite over top of their sunburns I have to keep on trying, for everyone can see" said Rarity

[Rarity and Rainbow Dash]

"It's got to be"

[Fluttershy]

"It's got to be"

[Pinkie Pie]

"My destiny"

[Applejack]

"My destiny"

[Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy]

"And it's what my cutie mark"

[Pinkie Pie and Applejack]

"It's what my cutie mark"

[Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack]

"Yes, it's what my cutie mark is telling me!"

"This is bad Ash. This is very, very bad." Twilight said to Ash seeing all this "Seeing cutie marks switch is really bad" said Ash who had agreed with her

"What's going on? Why is this happening?!" said Spike

"Last night when you were taking one of your seven-hour bubble baths, I got a special delivery from the princess." said Twilight going to read

"Dear Twilight Sparkle, The spell contained on the last page of this book is Star Swirl the Bearded's secret unfinished masterpiece." she gasps "Ooh! He was never able to get it right, and thus abandoned it. I believe you are the only pony who can understand and rewrite it. Princess Celestia From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled.That doesn't make any sense. It doesn't even rhyme!" as she was done finishing letter

"I cast the spell so I could find out what it was, but nothing seemed to happen. But now I know something did happen. The spell has changed the Elements of Harmony! That must be why their cutie marks are all wrong!" said Twilight

"That could be correct Twilight but we need to return tthem to thier rightful ponies." said Ash

"So just cast a counter-spell to switch them back." said Spike

"Oh. There is no counter-spell!" said Twilight

"Why don't you just use that memory spell you used to fix everypony when Discord was here?" said Spike

"It's not their memories, Spike. It's their true selves that have been altered!" said Twilight as Spike thought of one more "Zecora's cure for the cutie pox?" said Spike

"That won't work either..." she said

"Well" he sighs "maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe our friends will grow to like their new lives." said spike

"No, Spike. They're not who they are meant to be anymore. Their destinies are now changed, and it's all my fault." said Twilight as she felt Ash's wing around her "it's not your fault Twilight you once helped me of my problems when we first met and you want to give up that is not the Twilight I knew and love. Our friends need us and we must return thier cutie marks" as Twilight look at him with a smile "Thanks Ash" as they nuzzled and start searching for the cure

[Twilight Sparkle]

I have to find a way To make this all okayI can't believe this small mistake Could've caused so much heartache Oh why, oh why? Losing promise I don't know what to do Seeking answers I fear I won't get through to you Oh why, oh why?" as they try finding it

"Oh, Ash, Spike, what have I done?" she said Twilight

"Aw, come on, Twilight, you'll figure out a way to fix this. These are your friends." said Spike

"You're right, Spike. And they mean more to me than anything. My friends..." said Twilight had stopped "Twilight? Are you alright?" said spike

"I've got it! I know what to do!" Twilight said to the two

"You do?" said Spike

"I may not be able to remind them of who they are, but I can show them what they mean to each other. They'll find the part of themselves that's been lost so they can help the friend they care about so much! Come on, Ash and Spike!" as they are off and they spot Fluttershy

"Fluttershy, wait!" said Twilight

"Oh... Hey, Ash and Twilight..." said Fluttershy as they notice she's packing up "Where are you going?" said Ash

"I'm moving back to Cloudsdale. I don't know what's wrong, but I can't seem to make anypony laugh." as a whoopee cushion deflating

"Before you go, I was wondering if you might be willing to help Rainbow Dash. She's really struggling with her animals." said Twilight

"But... I don't really know anything about animals..." said Fluttershy

"But you do know something about Rainbow Dash." she said "I... know that she's a true friend, and I'll do anything I can to help her." as they are off to see rainbow dash as they heard thunk and Rainbow Dash muffled "Whoa!" she said

"Rainbow Dash!" said both as Rainbow Dash see them

"I'm in here! Help! I'm trapped!" she said

"Hurry, Twilight and Ash! Can't you do some sort of spell to get her out?" said Fluttershy

"No. Fluttershy, you're the only one who can help! Rainbow Dash needs you!" said Twilight as Fluttershy had to do it "Um... Hello? Little... woodland creatures? I know that you're all very upset and feel like giving Rainbow Dash a hard time, but we'd all really appreciate it if you'd calm down and, um, maybe... rest for a bit? Oh! Uh... look! Here's some nice, juicy leaves for you to munch on. And some crunchy, munchy acorns too. Uh, wouldn't you like to take a break and have a little snack?" as the animals cutlery clinking and animals eating "Aww, look at that. I guess you were all just cranky because you were hungry. Oh, you are very welcome, little friends." said Fluttershy as the Bear: kisses Fluttershy "Goodness, it's like I can understand them! I... I feel strange, like... like this is what I'm meant to do, like this is who I am! My destiny! Wha... what happened?" said Fluttershy as they see her cutie mark

"Fluttershy, look! Your cutie mark!" said Ash as Twilight couldn't believe it "It worked! It worked! Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal! Now we need your help! A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help them see" said Twilight as they continue

[Twilight, Ash and Fluttershy]

A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light that shines from a true, true friend

"Um, hello? Friend trapped inside, remember?" said Rainbow dash

[Twilight Sparkle]

Rarity needs your help She's trying hard, doing what she can

[Fluttershy]

Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand

[Twilight, Ash and Fluttershy]

A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help you see A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light that shines from a true, true friend

"Uh, what just happened?" said Rainbow as she had her cutie mark back

"There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Applejack's trying to make dresses!" said Ash

"Say no more!" as Rainbow goes to Rarity

[Rainbow Dash]

Applejack needs your help She's trying hard, doing what she can Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand

[Twilight, Ash, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash]

A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help them see A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light that shines from a true, true friend

"Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it." said Rarity was back to normal

"Rarity, Pinkie Pie is about to lose the apple farm. We need Applejack's help!" said Twilight

"Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we?" as they are off to find Pinkie

[Rarity]

Pinkie Pie is in trouble We need to get there by her side We can try to do what we can now For together we can be her guide

[Twilight, Ash, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity]

A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help them see A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light that shines from a true, true friend

"Yee-haw! Now that's more like it! What's next?" Applejack ask them "The townspeople are furious. We need the old Pinkie Pie back." said Ash

"I'm on it. I know just the thing." as they are off to find Pinkie

[Applejack]

The townspeople need you They've been sad for a while They march around, face a-frown And never seem to smile And if you feel like helpin' We'd appreciate a lotIf you'd get up there and spread some cheerFrom here to Canterlot Pinkie Pie: Come on ponies, I wanna see you SMILE!

"PINKIE!"

[the gang and crowd]

A true, true friend helps a friend in need A friend will be there to help them see A true, true friend helps a friend in need To see the light! (To see the light!) That shines! (That shines!) From a true, true friend!

"A mark of one's destiny, singled out alone, fulfilled." as Twilight gasps "Wait a second, that's it! I understand now! I know how to fix the spell! From all of us together, together we're friends. With the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end!" said Twilight as they finish the book the elements of harmony struck both Ash and Twilight as Fluttershy gasped

"What happened?" she said as the rest were exclamations of shock Ash and Twilight find themselves lost somewhere "Hello? Where am we? What is this place?" said Twilight as they heard a familar voice "Congratulations, Twilight. I knew you could do it." as Ash and Twilight saw celestia "Princess... I don't understand. What did I do?" twilight asked

"You did something today that's never been done before. Something even a great unicorn like Star Swirl the Bearded was not able to do, because he did not understand friendship like you do. The lessons you've learned here in Ponyville have taught you well. You have proven that you're ready, Twilight." said Celestia

" Ready? what is Twilight Ready for what?" said Ash

[Princess Celestia]

my dear Twilight had come such a long, long way And I've watched her from that very first day To see how she might growTo see what you might do To see what she been through And all the ways she made me proud and bring you back home It's time now for a new change to come she grown up and her new life has begun To go where you will go To see what you will see To find what you will be For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny as the light shines on them

"Ash, Twilight? Is that you?" said Applejack see them return as the Rest of the gang gasp seeing Twilight "Wha... I-I've never seen anything like it!" said ApplejacApplejack

"Ha! Twilight's got wings! Awesome! A new flying buddy!" said Rainbow seeing her had wings "Why, you've become an Alicorn. I didn't even know that was possible." said Rarity

"Alicorn party!" as Pinkie blows party kazoo and crowd cheering "Wow... You look just like a princess!" said Fluttershy as Princess Celestia appeared "That's because she is a princess." she said as they are confused

"Hold on a second!" pinkie drinks and spits

"A... A princess?" said Twilight

"Since you've come to Ponyville, you've displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and of course, the leadership of a true princess." she said to Twilight

"But... does this mean I won't be your student anymore?" said Twilight

"Not in the same way as before. I'll still be here to help and guide you, but we're ally our students now, too. You are an inspiration to us all, Twilight." said Celestia

"But... what do I do now? Is there a book about being a princess I should read?" Twilight asked her as Princess Celestia was giggles "There will be time for all of that later."

(Canterlot)

"We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has done many extraordinary things since she's lived in Ponyville. She even helped reunite me with my sister, Princess Luna. But today, Twilight Sparkle did something extraordinary. She created new magic, proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess. Fillies and gentlecolts, may I present for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle!" said Celestia ss everyone Choir

"The Princess Twilight come, behold A Princess here before us Behold, behold, be hold Be hold, behold

(behold, behold)

The Princess Twilight cometh Behold, behold (behold, behold) The Princess isThe Princess is here!

[crowd cheering]

"Say something, Princess." said Celestia as Twilight was nervous "Oh. Um... " she clears her throat "A little while ago, my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care much about. But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you. Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful. then i found one thing just like friendship till Ash return to equestria and I fell in love with him. Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony!" said Twilight as the crowd cheering

"Twilight! I'm so proud of you!" said Shining armor was proud of his little sister but in tears

"Are you crying?" said Twilight ss Shining Armor nodded "Of course not. It's... it's liquid pride. Totally different thing." as Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle are laughing

"Way to go, Princess!" said Applejack as pinkie was happy "Best coronation day ever!" said pinkie

"We love you, Twilight." said Fluttershy

"I love you too, girls!" as Twilight felt Ash behind her "Did you forget me my princess" Ash said as Twilight chuckled "Of course not my prince" as they kiss with crowd cheering

[Twilight Sparkle]

Life in Equestria shimmers Life in Equestria shines And I know for absolute certain

[Main cast and crowd]

That everything (that everything) Yes, everything (yes, everything) Yes, everything is certainly fine It's fine

"Yes! Everything's going to be just fine!" she said as they continue the ceremony

(Ash's house)

Twilight was walking to the house on top of the hill "It's good for me to spend time with Ash more" as Twilight made it to the door but she notice Ash is packing

"Ash what are you doing?" Twilight asked him as Ash see her "I'm going to Kanto Twilight " Ash said as Twilight heard him said that "Kanto where you and your mother live why?" she asked him "Because mom send this!" as Ash tells her he receive a letter from his mom

"It's saying that she received a letter from my dad dating only a few years ago from Japan at the place call Honnou town and i must go there!" which Ash gets ready to go "Ash wait if there is a chance that he might still be alive!" Twilight said to him as Ash looks at her "And I'm going to have to find out for myself and I had to do it alone" as Twilight feels upset that she will never see him again until Ash walks to her "And I want you to be there with me in Kanto so that you never be that far away..." Ash stopped as Twilight hugged him in tears of joy

"Thank you Ash let me get ready!" as Twilight is heading to her place to get ready Ash smiled and blush as he looked up the sky

"We'll be together again" he said

 **That's it of chapter 8 hope you enjoy it with a add of Twilight and Ash are going to cure thier friends and Twilight became a Alicorn now the two are heading to Kanto because Ash learn his father is alive that's what he thinks which lead to the beginning of Two blades Two hearts and i'll continue on with darkness turns to light so enjoy p.s. friendship games be coming soon** **after rainbow rocks**


End file.
